Melodious Kingdom
by Trnz4rz
Summary: Just randomly named off some movie, this is somewhat my original work but I just wanted to post it :P I don't own some of the characters, but I do own...most...? Haha, well, hope you like it and enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**_Standing his Ground_**

He gazed out at the crowd before him through half closed, ghost blue eyes.

_**I can see…**_

_**When you stay low nothing happens…**_

_**Does it feel right…?**_

He closed his eyes as the thick rope was wrapped loosely around his neck. He could hear the three guards around him snickering underneath their masks and he saw as the announcer had a fresh smirk coming onto his face. **'You laugh now…wait until your time comes…'** he threatened in his mind before gazing out at the crowd again, hiding his eyes with his silver colored hair, **'I hope they're alright…'**

_**Late at night…**_

_**Things I thought I'd put behind me…**_

_**Haunt my mind…**_

His eyes managed to single out another pair from the crowd and his blue eyes locked with bright brown ones. His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock, **'No…why did they come….?'** He looked down and shook his head, **'If I didn't know any better; I'd say that they thought that they could save me and try to get me out of this…pray to Odin I don't think any better…'**

_**I just know there's no escape now…**_

_**Once it's set its eyes on you…**_

_**But I won't run; have to stare it in the eyes…**_

"This man is tried for rebellion against the crown. He has been caught working with a small fleet of bandits and other imbeciles that think that they could kill our king! They've been plotting to rid us of our royal leaders! This man…" he blocked out the rest of the lies by listening with his eyes. The male speaking was a short, bald male. Whose face was red with sweat and heat screaming off to the crowd. This disgusted the bonded male.** 'I wonder where they pulled this bullshit out of…I would never want to hurt the king…not even after he killed my parents…'** he thought whilst leering at the ground. "This ex-knight will serve justice by being hanged. Let this be a warning to any of you that try to commit treason against the crown." The rosy man proclaimed with a smirk. Several gasps were heard followed by murmurs from the useless bystanders.

_**Stand my ground, I won't give in…**_

_**No more denying, I gotta face it…**_

_**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside…**_

_**If I don't make it, someone else will…**_

_**Stand My Ground…**_

The former knight looked at his feet in anger. His ears perked when he heard as the drums at his side sounded. He could feel his bottom lip quiver and he bit it harshly; drawing blood. **'Why am I so scared…? I'm…being pathetic…I've been ready for death since childhood…why is this any different….?'**

_**It's all around…**_

_**Getting stronger, coming closer…**_

_**Into my world…**_

"Because…" the ex-knight muttered hanging his head down in guilt. Thoughts of everyone he was about to leave behind crossed his mind.

_**I can feel…**_

_**That it's time for me to face it…**_

_**Can I take it…?**_

"I can't…" he said closing his eyes.

The guard raised a brow, "Can't?" he repeated with a small frown. The knight's eyes shot up to look at the guard with pure determination.

"I can't die yet!" he shouted through closed teeth and the guard's eyes faltered.

"The hell…?" the soldier muttered with a growl.

"You're a coward," he smirked, "Proclaiming that you're making me serve justice…for something I didn't even commit…and what are you doing about it? Breaking my neck with a rope?" he leered with confidence, "Doesn't get much weaker…"

"H-HOW DARE YOU!" the guard shouted at the top of his extent; pulling out his sword and slashing it down towards the tied up male. The knight acted quickly and twisted his body upwards; flipping and grabbing hold of the rope that held him around the neck with his legs and allowing the blade to slice through the bindings on his wrists. In another swift movement, he loosened the tie around his neck-freeing himself-and landing on his feet.

"Pity your intelligence is as weak as your courage…" the knight said standing with a smirk. The guard's eyes widened and he flinched back.

_**Though this might just be the ending-**_

_**Of my life I held so dear-**_

_**But I won't run, there's no turning back from here…**_

The guards rushed towards him with exposed blades. They surrounded him and pointed them at the knight. The combatants stepped closer to him and in one swift movement, he kicked the guard behind him and managed to get his blade out of his hand and knock back the warrior off of the stage. The knight gripped the sword and looked at the other two, "Now…who's first…?"

_**Stand my ground, I won't give in…**_

_**No more denying, I gotta face it…**_

_**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside…**_

_**If I don't make it, someone else will…**_

_**Stand My Ground…**_

Blood dripped from his sword and he stood panting before the crowd of shocked people. Blood splatters on his face and chest plate made some of them uneasy. A large wound at his side made it hard for him to breathe. Most of the citizens had already run away from the execution. "People of Althea…your kingdom is in danger…I am neither against the king's crown…nor the princess or prince's either, but the queen shall fall by my hand. The king is under control by this wench! Brothers…sisters…I ask for your help…the rebellion of Sovereigns. I ask you…rise up…stand against this new threat. I have been working close to the royal family near enough to analyze her actions. The poverty you all live in…these poor excuses for guards…" he muttered looking down at his fallen once comrades, "They harass you…they take away your lives…all due to her. They take advantage of you…all due to her. I ask you…brothers…sisters…STAND YOUR GROUND WITH ME!" Some cheers called out in the crowd and the knight could feel his heart rise up slightly. An involuntary smile spread onto his lips, "I know you're scared….I know…how much you may be risking…but…you can never know how grateful I am to know…that you stand by my-no…Althea's side…"

_**All I know for sure is I'm trying…**_

_**I will always stand my ground…**_

"Can't believe you did that…" a male said walking besides the knight. The warrior paid no mind and shook his head tiredly.

"Arthur…you'd be surprised what these people would do to save their homes…and the lives of their families…" the knight said with a small smile.

"And I would be even more surprised to see how far you'll go," the boy chuckled, "Stupid kid…" he muttered shaking his head. The knight closed his eyes tiredly and the soft smile never disappeared. He held his hand against a wound that one of the guards managed to give him at his side. He managed to keep it hidden from the others' perceptions. "Light…?" the knight looked back at the male, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"…" he paused, "Of course." He said closing his eyes.

_**Stand my ground, I won't give in…**_

_**I won't give up…**_

_**No more denying, I got to face it…**_

_**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside…**_

_**If I don't make it…someone else will…**_

He was brought into an embrace and hissed in pain lightly due to the girl hitting against his wound. "What's the matter?" she asked pulling away with widened eyes.

"Nothing, nothing Brittany…" he said covering his wound and sending her a fake smile. She frowned and shook her head.

"You're lying…" she said looking back at Arthur.

"He managed to "recruit" so-…a lot of new members." Arthur said with a small smile. Brittany and he looked back at the civilians that followed them there. Brittany's eyes widened

"A-all of these people?" she said almost falling back, but something managed to catch her from behind. She looked back and saw a male that looked exactly like the knight in front of her, only he had a darker based form of the twins. Unlike his brother, he had crimson eyes and black hair.

"Looks like he did well this time…" the darker male said in a monotone voice.

"How did your recruitment search go, Shadow?" Arthur asked the new male.

"Pretty well…I managed to recruit some aces…" Shadow replied motioning towards a group of people at his side.

Arthur and Brittany looked in the same direction, "Aces…at what exactly…?" Arthur asked raising a brow.

"You'll find out soon enough…we all will…" Shadow replied crossing his arms.

_**Stand my ground, I won't give in…**_

_**No more denying, I gotta face it…**_

_**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside…**_

_**If I don't make it, someone else will…**_

**Stand My Ground…**

**Chapter II**

**_Assassin of Sorrow_**

Shadow gazed after his brother as he led the group to a different part of the forest. Arthur stayed behind and stood by the other half.

"Have you even noticed that he was wounded…?" Shadow asked looking back at the younger male at his side. Arthur grew surprised and blinked, glancing over at the crimson eyed male.

"What-when-how did you know?" the male stuttered.

"Hand trying to cover his wound on the bottom right side of his torso, turning paler by the second, cringing when Brittany hugged him…looking like he's about to fall over at any moment…kinda hard** not** to notice…" Shadow replied with a bored sigh, "Better go catch him before he falls…" he walked away deeper into the forest and closed his eyes; syncing with his inner thoughts. Arthur watched after him for a few seconds before rushing after the others.

_**The child without a name grew up to be the hand…**_

_**To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand…**_

_**The choice he'd made he could not comprehend…**_

_**His blood a grim secret they had to commend…**_

His ears sharpened when he heard shuffling behind him. He turned his head and glared. He reached back and pulled out a thick blade, "Show yourself before you get killed…." No reply. He sighed in aggravation before disappearing from sight. The hidden person's eyes widened, "And you are…?" the person looked forward and saw the tip of Shadow's blade in his face.

"S-Shadow! It's me!" Shadow studied the male's features and his crimson optics slightly widened.

"...Anderson…?" he raised a brow and lowered his sword.

A bright smile came up on the male's face, "You remember me! Please, you have to help me, they have my sister…" he said switching to plead.

"Who does, Anderson…?" Shadow asked sheathing his blade.

"The queen…" he muttered looking down. Shadow's face betrayed no emotion, but his heart tore in half. Just thinking of his friend's sister in prison…it was…painful…

_**He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life…**_

_**He prayed for both, but was denied…**_

He glared at the castle with glowing crimson eyes. His emotions all shifted to one: pure anger. "Stay here…" Shadow said turning slightly to look back at the worried male behind him.

"Shadow, I can't do that…." Anderson said with eyes of determination.

"You're going to have to…I can't risk your safety as well…if it was just me, I'd be able to get in and retrieve her…" he sighed, "Anderson…I'm asking you as a friend…if Säde were ever to find out that her brother died in here…" he looked down, "I see her as much as a sister as you do…allow me to do this for her." He finished before disappearing into a shadow.

_**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed…**_

_**Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind…?**_

_**So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?**_

_**Will all our sins be justified?**_

He raised his sword half way out of its shell to block the sword of another knight. Once the hit was blocked, he slashed forward, slicing the other male in half, and managing to keep his blade stainless. He stepped over the body and rushed down the hall. His vision was in thermal and his mind at ease and focus. His eyes managed to catch glimpse of someone coming up from behind the next wall. He brought out his blade again and prepared himself. _'Whoever this is…they have a strong power…'_ he thought with a leer.

Inch by inch…brought his heart racing faster. He stood beside the wall with his sword ready before him. Finally, the person turned the corner and he shot his blade forward and held it at the person's neck. Shadow's eyes widened and his eyes faltered.

"Xander…?" the male remained calm and looked at Shadow through half closed, calm grey eyes.

"Hello again, Shadow. Nice to see you after all of this time." The black haired male said with a smirk.

"Where…where is she…?" Shadow growled leering at the male before him.

"Hm? Who…?" Xander asked raising his brow and crossing his arms.

"Don't play stupid." Shadow said nearing his blade next to the other male's neck.

"Please, Shadow…you're the only one "stupid" enough to actually think we have Säde…and to think: you actually left our group just to join those idiots…" Xander said pushing away the blade from his neck with a bored look.

_**Please forgive me for the sorrow…**_

_**For leaving you in fear…**_

_**For the dreams we had to silence…**_

_**That's all they'll ever be…**_

_**Still I'll be the hand that serves you…**_

_**Though you'll not see that it is me…**_

He could only watch as the blade was pulled out of his torso and he fell to his knees. "Dear…dear Shadow…toying with you seems to have lost its touch…you seem to have gotten weaker as well…used to take…seven point five seconds before…but now…it only took two point six…" Xander sighed before closing his eyes and crossing his arms, "What happened to you…?"

"None…of your…business…" Shadow said between breathes. Xander sighed again and shook his head.

"Shadow…you're weak…" the standing male said raising his blade over the crimson eyed male's head. Shadow struggled to keep his body level, "Don't bother getting up…you'll go back down in just a bit…" Xander smirked.

"Xander…you…" his sentence faded as he passed out before the male. Xander only stared down at the male with an unemotional gaze.

"When did you get so weak…? You and I used to fight each other when we were children…now look at you…nothing more than a weakling now…" he muttered lowering his blade to his side, "You need to get stronger…you…" he sighed closing his eyes in aggravation, "Why…why did you even leave…? The queen…she…of course she hurts everyone…but…" he stopped and closed his eyes, "_You'll come back_…she says…_they always do_...if only she was right…"

_**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed…**_

_**Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind…**_

_**So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?**_

_**Will all our sins be justified?**_

He shot up and looked around himself. He was in his room, sitting up in his bed. He looked down and saw blood stained bandages wrapped around his chest. He looked outside his window and sighed lightly,** '**_**Wonder when we're going to fight again…'**_

Chapter III

Remenissions of an assassin

He viewed through his scope and glared at the people he was able to view through the small window. He targeted one of the loners away from the others and smirked, _**'And I get paid to do this?'**_ he thought firing his sniper. The black bullet darted towards the vulnerable male and once it was about to make contact, the bullet disappeared into smoke. The man's eyes widened before he fell back. Dead. The assassin smirked and looked and saw another susceptible man. Again, he aimed and fired. Another man fell. Three more. Then added more until he made his twelfth kill. He was about to go onto his thirteenth, but a loud outburst interrupted his aim. He looked back at the spot where he killed one of his first and saw a woman on her knees; eyes full of tears and shaking the fallen male to get up. He frowned as others found the ones that he had already sniped.

"What's going on here?" he looked towards one of the tents off to the side and saw a brown haired male walking towards the woman that had screamed.

"My Husband! He's not waking up!" the woman sobbed rocking back and forth with him in her arms. _**'God…I should shut her up too…'**_ he thought rolling his eyes.

_**With this ink in our skin we've sealed our fate,**_

_**And the axe comes early…**_

_**So what does it matter?**_

_**There's a bed of skeletons waiting for me,**_

_**On the other side…**_

"Who are you?" the assassin closed his eyes with an annoyed sigh. _**'Great…'**_ he thought. He turned his head back and opened his optics and saw a brown haired girl.

"None of your business…and you?" he asked raising a brow. The girl glared. He raised a brow, "What, did I say something wrong?" he asked with a smirk, _**'Time to make myself known…'**_ he thought deforming his sniper into a trail of dust that wrapped around his wrists to form metal bracelets.

_**They're waiting for my next move…**_

_**Human lives to me seem so unreal, can't see through the fog…**_

_**See past the stereotype…**_

_**Belief, structure built up in you…**_

_**I'll tear you down and the one who created you…**_

"Who are you…?" the brown haired male from before asked as he pushed the blade more against the assassin's neck.

"Didn't your colonel ever teach you manners…?" the assassin mused pushing the point of the blade away from him.

"Stop Stalling!" the boy said positioning his blade back.

The assassin sighed, "My name is Fury Remenission…I was hired by the queen to assassinate you all. You caught on faster than I had predicted…" he said closing his eyes.

"And how much did she pay you…?" Arthur asked glaring down at the hired gun.

The shooter raised a brow before replying: "Nothing."

_**If they didn't have one, how would the act?**_

_**If we didn't have hope, how would we behave?**_

_**Would they still feel remorse,**_

_**If they slaughtered innocent beings?**_

_**Or is hope the only thing that keeps you sane?**_

"You monster!"

"Kill him!"

"He deserves to rot in hell!"

"What are you waiting for?"

Arthur cringed, "Shut up!" he shouted to the out bursting audience. He looked down at the assassin again. His eyes were glued to the young lieutenant's shoes. The assassin finally looked up at Arthur, meeting his eye from below. His silver optics bore into the boy's brown ones with such hatred that the boy had to look away. He thought fast though, "Colonel Light…is he up yet?"

Brittany looked down, "No." she replied, "His wound was too severe…colonel Shadow as well…" Arthur looked back down at the murderer that was chained up on his knees, only gazing back up at the youthful lieutenant. _**'Then what should I do…?' **_Arthur thought with a frown.

"You should do as your people wish…Lieutenant Arthur…" the assassin smirked. Arthur glared at the male before him, "I can get a lot out of wandering thoughts…" he said as though predicting what Arthur was about to say.

"All we need…." Arthur said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

_**[You should guard your little friend there…]**_ Arthur's eyes widened slightly and he frowned, _**'...what for…?'**_ Arthur asked in thought. The assassin smirked, _**[If she were to fall, your colonels in there will be devastated. You? Not so much…but they do care enough to keep you as a higher ranking officer…but is it really higher ranking when all you're doing is babysitting for them? All of these people looking up at you just for their next meal…or when there's a shortage in idiocy and they try to get more out of you…some job you have lieutenant.] **_The assassin replied into the boy's thoughts. Arthur couldn't help but put some of these…(words/thoughts) into consideration. _**'…'**_ the lieutenant remained silent; both physically and mentally. Fury smirked and the chains around him, along with his bracelets dissolved into dust and swirled in the air around him. Arthur's eyes widened and he immediately went to Brittany's side and stood in front of her defensively. The dust around Fury swirled into smaller amounts and churned into small spikes. Fury smirked and the thorns shot out into the crowd of people. Dozens of people fell as the thorns went through their hearts. Arthur blocked off the ones that went towards him and Brittany with a yellow aura. Fury stood and looked at the struggling boy. He smirked and held out his hand at his side. Dust formed around his hand and remade itself into a sword. He tightened his grip on it and made his way towards the duo.

_**A good friend once told me you are our memory…**_

_**Without them we equal nothing…**_

_**And all I can see is the place I wanna be…**_

_**Suddenly my life was so free…**_

The spikes continued to drill into the shield and Arthur's feet started to slide back due to the extreme force. Suddenly, a blade went up through Arthur's stomach and pierced completely through the shield along with his body. The lieutenant's eyes widened and blood had already started to stream down his mouth and trail down his neck.

"A-Arthur…" Brittany stuttered in disbelief. The aura shattered and faded away. The blade was pulled out of Arthur and he fell to his knees. Fury gazed down at him with an odd look in his eyes. Arthur looked back up at him through one open eye, closing the other to try and ease the pain.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Fury said holding the blade in the palm of his hands and twisted it between his fingers, admiring the blood stained sword with his silver eyes. He blew his grey colored hair out of his eyes and looked at Brittany with an unpredictable gape. Then after a few seconds, he closed his eyes, "Brittany…is it not? Tell me…can you do me a favor?"

"What do you want?" Brittany snapped with venom in her tone.

"Tell your little colonels in there…that they don't have a chance." Fury said changing to an unemotional gaze as his sword disintegrated into dust once again. The remnants of blood fell through the dust and dripped onto the ground. Brittany glared at him and in return, he only smirked, "Was it something I said…?"

_**Leaves at my feet, blown to the ground…**_

_**Their echoes are reaching my ears…**_

_**Nights coming fast, suns going down…**_

_**But keep away from me…keep away from me…**_

"You…bastard!" Brittany shouted, revealing her blade and lunging towards Fury. The silver eyed male smirked before manifesting a brand new blade of his own. Just as the blades were about to lock, a third blade cut in between them. Fury glanced over at the wielder and his eyes widened.

"Y-you…" Fury muttered grinding his teeth together in frustration. The new swords master glared at the other boy before slashing him away with ease. He then turned back to view Brittany.

"Go get Arthur to the infirmary…quickly."

"Right away, sir!" she said with a quick nod, bending down to retrieve the fallen lieutenant. As she rushed off, without looking back, the new male raised his blade to block off the other's blade effortlessly.

"Well, well…you've sure sharpened your blade over the years, Shadow." Fury noted with a smirk.

"And it seems as though yours has only dulled." Shadow shot back. Fury jumped back from the connection.

"Ouch…worse than any wound you can give there, Shadow." The silver eyed male said faking and injury.

"Shut up…" Shadow said with a death glare.

"Lighten up…" Fury said losing his smirk.

"How can I? You've killed all of these people. You deserve death…take that as mercy…" Shadow growled.

"As greatly as I appreciate that…I'm going to have to pass…sadly…" Fury said losing all of his emotions.

_**We may have created the beginning, mentally…**_

_**We may have created the beginning, physically…**_

_**To the end of our human existence…**_

"Colonel, allow us to let you witness our potential." Shadow glanced back and saw one of the aces that he had scouted for from before. Shadow's eyes faltered for a split second.

"Leave him alive... scarcely." Shadow ordered darkly.

"Of course." The young boy saluted and looked over at Fury with his aqua colored eyes.

"You think you can beat me?" Fury taunted the young recruit. The brunette male didn't do anything to counteract the insult. "I doubt you'll pose a th-" he stopped in midsection with widened eyes. He jumped back, just in time to dodge a giant blaze that grew in the spot that he was in before. _**'Damn.'**_ He thought leering at the flame.

"You were saying?" the boy questioned tilting his head. Shadow, who was now watching from the side, held a cold exterior now.

"Are you ever happy…?" he glanced to his side and saw a young girl watching the battle with the same unemotional gaze.

"How can I be?" Shadow asked looking back at the battle, "Failure ended up killing all of these people…" he said gazing over the bodies that lay scattered over the field.

The girl hummed before pursing her lips, "I don't think that that's his name." Shadow blinked before looking back at her.

"What are you…" he heard Fury scream in pain, "I wasn't talking about Fury…" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Oh? Then who?" the girl countered.

He swallowed the lump caught in his throat, "Me…" he muttered closing his eyes, suddenly, he felt something on the back of his head. Not painful, but something to make his lips part in surprise. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at her with surprised eyes, "What…what was that for?" he found himself stuttering.

"Hm? What was what for?" she asked tilting her head. He gawked at her for a few more seconds before looking down, his gloved hand still pressed to the back of his skull, "Oh! The smack? Hm…I saw your senses coming out. So I smacked 'em back in!" he glanced back at her through the corner of his eyes and saw her widely smiling back at him.

A sudden burst of flame made him block his face out of the heat that radiated from the battle.

_**I see through you…**_

_**The fear that's in your eyes…**_

He reopened his eyes and saw that Fury was locked with the side of a gun on one side and a blade on the other. The gun wielder brought out a second gun and shot Fury. The eyes colored silver widened before the male fell to his knees. Shadow looked back to where the girl stood, only to see an old oak. His eyes visibly saddened and he closed them to hide his emotions.

"Sir…?" Shadow looked at the young ace that appeared before him with a cold look. The young boy looked on with an emotionless stare, "What shall we do with him?" he asked motioning towards the other two standing behind him.

"…" Shadow only paused for a few seconds, "Kill him."

_**A good friend once told me we are our memory…**_

_**Without them we equal nothing…**_

_**And all I can see is the place I wanna be…**_

_**Timeless my life was so free…**_

As the flames grew behind him as he walked into the medical wing part of camp. He walked through the opening and saw some nurses rushing around the room, some others at the bedside of Arthur, and others pinned to the wall of the room with the thorns from earlier. He couldn't help but cringe lightly.

"Colonel Shadow, your brother and Lieutenant Arthur are going to be fine. You should rest yourself." A blue haired nurse said walking up towards him. Shadow looked at her with unemotional optics.

"I can't do that quiet yet…" Shadow said with a monotone voice.

"Sir, your wound can't heal with you walking around like you are." The nurse said placing her hands to her hips.

"Ma'am…I could care less what happens to me. All of these people just died for no reason. The least of my problems is spouting a leak." Shadow said with a warning glare. The nurse seemed unaffected and frowned up at the colonel.

"Under strict regulations, sir, if the colonel is wounded-which would be you," she said poking at the bandages around his chest. He flinched lightly due to the sensitive area, "The medic-which is me-is in command." She acknowledged with a wide smile. He blinked with a frown.

"You have to be kidding me…" he muttered with a growl.

"You _want_ me to bring your father into this?" she asked tilting her head. His optics slightly widened before turning into a dark leer.

"You wouldn't…" he mumbled darkly.

"Try me." She challenged. He glared at her a few seconds more and she motioned to a bed at the far corner next to his brother's. He sighed in defeat before walking towards the single bed with a few grumbles under his breath.

_**Leaves at my feet, blown to the ground…**_

_**Their echoes are reaching my ears…**_

_**Nights coming fast, suns going down**_

**[What to do with such a weakling…?]** Shadow shot up in cold sweat. _**'What the hell…?'**_ he thought shaking lightly. He looked around and he could see the flickered through the tent's flaps. The only things that he could hear were some distant calls from different animals, the gentle breeze from outside, and the calm breathes of the ones next to him. **[You keep thinking about her…] **he knew exactly who was talking now. _**'Fury…'**_ he thought with venom. **[Well, you sure haven't lost your perceptiveness…but still, that'll never get you closer to getting Säde back…]** he leered at a spot in front of him. _**'Take note of this, if you EVER do anything to hurt her…in ANY way…I will personally find you…personally make you grovel at my feet…and personally…rip your heart right out of your chest…'**_ Shadow retorted the thought dead male. It went silent after he said this. Only the nature around him responded him. He didn't go back to sleep. He was waiting for Fury's counter.

_**I don't know the answers…**_

_**But neither do you…**_

Chapter IV

_Perfect Fool_

He could remember the days as though it were yesterday. Everything so clearly that it hurt him. Everything she was was only a lie. But, what about what he felt?

_**Perfect by nature…**_

_**Icons of self indulgence…**_

_**Just what we all need,**_

_**More lies about the world that…**_

_He held out his hand for her to take it, she took it gently with a smile. Her brilliant green eyes glimmered through the mask and bore into his violet longing optics. The smile reflected off of his own lips as he led her out to the ball floor. As soon as they made it to the middle, he twirled her so that her back met his chest and his arms gently caressed her frame. He smiled gently at her and she looked up at him with a blush dusting over her cheeks._

"_Are you having fun, your highness?" he cooed nuzzling the front of his mask into the crook of her neck. She giggled and made a weak attempt to make him stop this action._

"_Gabriel, you're too much." She commented resting back in his arms. Slowly they began to move with the rhythm of the music. Through the black mask on his face, he watched her with caring eyes. She looked up at him through her pearl white mask and her chocolate curled hair brushed back towards him. The sweet smell of althea made his senses null._

"_My queen, you're smell is intoxicating…" he murmured to the back of her head, kissing it gently at the same time. Her white dress made it slightly difficult to let him get closer to her, "If only…" he stopped and closed his eyes, hiding his face with his black hair and the dark top hat that rested on his head._

"_If only what, Gabriel?" she asked pulling away and turning slightly to see the well groomed male that was next to her. _

_He looked at her through half lidded eyes and took her hands gently back into his, "If only this moment could last forever…" he replied with a sad smile. _

_Her smile fell, "Gabriel, I can't-"_

"_Radiance…" the call made him leer to his side. She put a finger to his chin and turned his face so that he viewed her._

"_Thank you sir for the dance…" she said sending him a small curtsy before walking towards her king. He stared after her with the same hungry eyes as before._

_**Never was and never will be…**_

_**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled…**_

He rested his head in his clawed hand closing his eyes and hiding his face in the shadows of the same mask and hat that he wore on that day. His other hand shuffling a deck of cards with occasionally some cards flying out of the deck and resettling itself back into his hand. He crossed one of his legs over the other as he sat in the stone throne of his empty prison. _**'I can change the fate of others…but…however many times I try…I can't change my own…eternal life…trapped in my own prison that I have put up for myself…'**_

"Sir…" his dull violet eyes opened half way to view the male that had entered his rundown castle.

"What do you want…?" he asked in an uninterested tone of voice.

"S-sir…" the man stuttered. The masked male closed his eyes in annoyance.

"If you have no business here, then you should leave now."

"No! Please, sir! My wife…she's…" the man stopped and looked down. Cold sweat was running down his back.

"Dying?" the male seated on the throne asked with an unchanging jaded tone.

"Yes'sir…"

The masked male sighed reclosing his eyes, "No one ever comes here to say hello anymore…" he muttered standing up and looking down at the trembling male, "Let me go over the rules of this trial. You pull out a card and whichever symbol it has, decides your fate, understand that so far?" the male below nodded, "Hearts equals to your life, but losing that that is of most value to you. Spades results in your pathetic happiness…for a few years at least…" the sadistic male said taking note at how old the man was, now the thoughts of **how** the man got **there** made the dealer curious, "Clubs results in your wish being granted, but you must remain here, stuck in a void of which you can never escape. Then finally, diamonds…" he paused and his eyes glimmered with a small amount of sadness, "You must witness the death of your wife….and you remain locked here evermore…do you wish to continue?"

_**Look, here she comes now…**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder…**_

_**Oh, how we love you…**_

_**No flaws when you're pretending…**_

_**But now I know she…**_

"_Of course…" she replied with a soft smile. He looked down, feeling nervous. There was a long pause, "Gabriel, I thought you were going to ask me something." She said as she tied up her hair into a loose ponytail._

"_I-I was…but…" he closed his eyes, cursing at himself mentally at how pathetic he was being._

"_Well?" she asked glancing at him through the mirror of her vanity. He pulled off his mask and looked at her with sincere optics._

"_Come with me…" he softly said. Her eyes faltered and she turned back to view him completely._

"_Where Gabriel?" she asked confused at his sudden request._

"_I'm not sure yet your highness, but one thing that I have certain is that I will stand at your side for as long as you want me to be." Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat._

"_Gabriel…" she couldn't say anything else. His violet eyes bore into hers with such determination that it brought tears streaming down her cheeks. It hurt him to put her into such a conflict, but it hurt him more to see her in the arms of the king…_

_**Never was and never will be…**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me…**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled…**_

The cards twisted around the male. Both sides of the cards were of an odd design and he gulped a growing lump in the back of his throat.

"Pick your card…" Gabriel said watching the man with a cruel gaze. With trembling fingers, the man reached up to grab a card to his right. The dealer remained with an unchanged emotion. As soon as the card made contact with the man's fingers, a symbol appeared. The old man's eyes widened in horror and a red symbol made itself before him, "Diamonds…"

_**Without the mask, where will you hide?**_

_**Can't find yourself lost in your lie…**_

"_Really…?" he questioned looking down at the necklace that he was handed._

"_If you don't want it, then give it back." She huffed with a pout. He closed his hand over the diamonds and nodded._

"_Any gift from you, my queen, will be cherished." He said with a sincere smile._

"_Gabriel, you mustn't do that. It's creepy." She joked closing her eyes with a smile still on her lips._

_He raised a brow, "How, my queen…?" he asked with a small frown._

"_Just…when you…doing all of this…" she sighed, unable to find the right words, "Just pretend I didn't say anything."_

_He remained silent for a moment, "As you wish your highness."_

_**I know the truth now…**_

_**I know who you are….**_

_**And I don't love you anymore…**_

"No…please…NO!" the man shouted as two giant cards held him back as he tried to rush forward with no success. A scythe was pressed against his wife's neck. Her eyes bore into Gabriel's with horror. His were staring back with pure viciousness that it was overwhelming. He glanced back at the man. Heavy tears poured from the man's eyes. Gabriel then lifted the scythe into the space above him and brought it down.

_**It never was and never will be…**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me…**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled…**_

_He stepped back in fear and stumbled over his own feet. "Your highness!" he shouted at the demon manifesting itself in the area where the queen once stood._

"_G-Gabriel…" her voice was faint coming from within the beast._

"_Gabriel is it?" the voice laughed, "You stand no chance boy." His teeth gritted and he pulled out a card, "Plan to defeat me with a car-" the voice stopped when something went through it. In place of a card, there was a blade. "What?"_

"_I always have a card up my sleeve…" he growled pulling out four more cards out of nowhere. Suddenly, one of the demon's whips lashed around Gabriel's wrist, pulling him towards it. He was about to throw the cards, but another whip came and wrapped around his other wrist, binding both of his hands._

"_Hm…how should I finish you…" the whips of the creature stretched Gabriel's limbs in opposite directions and he let out a loud groan. He reached into his sleeve and managed to get out one last card. _

_He was about to throw it, "Gabriel…" the queen and the monster's voice were merged. His eyes widened as the creature began to get smaller, but the wraps were still fastened around his wrists. The creature shriveled down into his queen and he watched with pure confusion. "You're not making this easy for me…"_

"_Your…highness…?" he solicited in a low murmur._

"_You can't love me anymore." This is where his heart started to ach, "Because I don't love you…I never have and I never will." One last whip went through Gabriel's torso and blood streamed from the side of his mouth. The queen had an aggressive smirk and she lifted her hand to pick up his chin so that he was looking at her, "It always belonged to me…right…? So it's alright if I take it now." She said as she placed her hand over his chest and dug her nails into flesh and bone. He hissed in pain and cringed. She pulled back and through half open eyes, he saw that she held his heart in her hands before his world faded to black._

_**It never was and never will be…**_

_**You're not real and you can't save me…**_

_**Somehow now you're everybody's fool…**_

He removed his mask from where the woman's face used to be and put it back onto his own face. He threw the scythe into the air and it came back down as a card. He caught it and it disappeared, along with the body of the woman and the two cards holding the man back. He walked towards the man and took off his hat.

"You should've kept your fate as it was…" he said bringing out one last card. He threw it at the man and instantly his body vanished. Gabriel sighed lightly and walked back towards his throne, with steady steps. _**'I'm without a heart…and yet I feel like this…'**_ he thought seating himself back on his stone bench. "Why…?" his voice echoed in the empty castle.

Chapter V

_It ends with Two Knights_

"You were up all night…?" Light asked sitting up in the bed. Shadow glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"And you were asleep all of yesterday? Hmpt…you missed the chaos." Shadow countered with a leer.

Light tensed, "Chaos?" he repeated with worried eyes.

"Didn't notice that I stuttered." Shadow resorted looking forward again.

"Must've been bad…"

"You think?"

"What happened…?"

"…" Shadow remained quiet.

_**Your subtleties…**_

_**They strangle me…**_

_**I can't explain myself at all.**_

_**And all the wants,**_

_**And all the needs,**_

_**All I don't want to need at all.**_

"Shadow." Light called sternly. Said male's eyes closed.

"Most of your recruits…died last night." The black haired male said. The blonde shot up and looked at the other male with widened eyes.

"What?"

"They. Died." Shadow replied slowly, glaring back at his brother.

"By who?"

"An assassin named-"

"What's this I hear about you two letting one guy kill off hundreds of people?" both blue and crimson eyes widened and both stood quickly, saluting and straightening themselves.

"Sir!" they both greeted, cringing lightly due to getting up so fast and their injuries still tolling on them.

"At ease…just like the corpses resting outside of this tent." The commander said with a grim look on his face.

_**The walls start breathing…**_

_**My mind's unweaving…**_

_**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**_

_**A weight is lifted…**_

_**On this evening…**_

_**I give the final blow.**_

"Sir, we tried to go out and help them, but our wounds wouldn't-" Shadow started.

"And whose fault was that? Hm?" the commander asked turning towards the crimson eyed male. He received no reply from either of them, "Exactly, little Shadow and Light tried to play hero and where did it lead? Shadow almost killed by his old friend after trying to save a girl that wants nothing to do with him anymore! And Light getting himself captured and showing **everyone** where our base is located! Am I wrong?" Both brothers looked down, shocked at what was said to them.

"N-no…sir…" Shadow stammered before swallowing. They both closed their eyes in defeat as the older commander continued to glare at their forms. He brushed back his silver hair from his golden eyes with a heavy sigh.

"You both are colonels now…how do you expect to save anyone else…if you can't even save yourselves?" the commander asked waiting for an answer. Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but his voice got lost as it tried to manifest itself. Light looked down, depression behind his eyes as the words struck him like swords. "Well?"

_**When darkness turns to light,**_

_**It ends tonight…**_

_**It ends tonight…**_

"Commander DayBreak, we have some important intelligence from the scouts in the lieutenant's team." The man talking to the two boys turned to view another male. The young male had grey eyes and light brown hair.

"What is it cornet?" DayBreak asked crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"The assassin, the one that attacked here, he is the one that you're searching for. The ones that have attacked him said that they have slain him, but a couple a little while out of this camp were found dead. Our forensics led by lieutenant Dusk said that they were most likely eradicated _after_ Fury Remenissions' attack here." The young boy said standing straighter after he finished.

Reopening his eyes and glaring down at the two colonels, "Fancy that."

"Well…" all four males in the tent turned to see the staggering form of the colonels' personal lieutenant trying to sit up with some difficulty, "That man…Fury…he's powerful…when I battled him, he managed to break through my aura…he managed to make small splinters go so fast with so much momentum that they managed to kill off those people. Don't blame my colonels. If you should be pointing any fingers, they should be towards me…I was the one put in charge of them when the colonels were wounded." Arthur said cringing lightly.

The commander glanced back at the two colonels that also met his gaze, "Who is this?" he asked.

"Our first lieutenant: Arthur." Shadow replied.

"Ah…" the commander said stepping towards the other wounded soldier. He stood at his bedside with an indefinable look on his face, "Arthur…can I call you Arth?" he asked tilting his head slightly. Before Arthur had the chance to answer, "Stay out of this." Arthur's eyes widened and he gawked at the male; blinking.

"S-sir," Arthur shouted sitting up even against his pain, "You don't under-"

"Listen here, lieutenant. You have no word here that will make me consider that these colonels can do anything right.

"Sir, I will not stand down! They didn't when I needed them and I won't when they need m-"

"Shut it! The commander told you to silence yourself!" the cornet said stepping towards him.

"You silence yourself right now cornet. Arthur is a lieutenant. A higher rank than yourself so it will be remotely close to treason when you order _him_ to silence." Light leered at the second-in-command. The cornet automatically suppressed himself, "And Arthur, I appreciate that you're trying to help us, but our father is stubborn as a jackass. He won't listen to you."

The commander's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"Oh? Something actually seeped in?"

"Oh, you're asking for it, Light."

"Light, shut up now…" Shadow muttered to his smug twin.

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Light…"

"No."

*Smack*

They both rubbed the back of their heads and cringed lightly.

"Alright…" Light muttered in defeat. Shadow sighed and closed his crimson optics.

"What do you want commander…you can't be here just to condemn us about our failure…" Shadow said lowering his arm crossing both over his wound.

"Oh? Why not?" the commander asked.

"It's not like you to care for anyone else…except Dusk and Dawn of course…"

_**A falling star…**_

_**Least I fall alone.**_

_**I can't explain what you can't explain.**_

_**You're finding things that you didn't know…**_

_**I look at you with such disdain.**_

"…" the commander couldn't counter what was just said. A few seconds later and he sighed heavily, "You remember that old lullaby your mother used to tell you both…the one about the fate changer…?"

Both of the colonels blinked and furrowed their brows, "What about it?" Light asked a bit surprised by the question.

"Well, let's just say it wasn't so much as a lullaby so much as it was a true story." DayBreak said with a frown.

"And what do you want us to do about it…?" Shadow asked again glancing back at his father out of the corner of his eyes.

"Investigate. What else?"

"And if he _is_ real…what are we to do?" Light questioned.

"We need him on our side…" the commander smirked.

_**The walls start breathing…**_

_**My mind's unweaving…**_

_**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**_

_**A weight is lifted…**_

_**On this evening…**_

_**I give the final blow.**_

"So how does this lullaby of yours go?" Arthur asked walking besides Shadow. The crimson eyed male glanced back at the lieutenant and looked forward again.

"I'm not sure if I remember it…" he lied.

"Come on, you can try, can't you?" Brittany asked at his other side.

"Tears for his fallen, eyes burned and swollen. He changes their fates, then sits there and waits. His mask rests with a gleam, his eyes watch with keen. He silently mourns, kills and scorns. He remembers love. It was never enough, always wanting more, but remaining happy, evermore. Living besides lies, blinded by his eyes. He remains locked away. Silently the people he slays. Trapped in his world, even after warning he told. Blinding greed, the evil seed, consume the mind, they become wild swine. Wishing self-seeking, his power the opposite of weakening. He waits for his pray, mere child's play. Through death, there is life. Through life, there is death. He is the master of judgment, the changer of fate. He rests there and waits, until his queen returns his steady love…" Light rehearsed with a frown.

"Wow…" Arthur and Brittany muttered in awe.

"And supposedly now, it's a true story…" Shadow muttered from ahead.

"It says he was trapped inside his world…and locked away…by what exactly?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing keeps him bided to the castle he chose as his prison. He chooses to stay there after the queen nearly destroyed him." Shadow replied coldly.

"That queen of ours **really** needs to die…" Arthur said leering at his feet.

"Agreed." The other three said as they continued to walk forward.

"WAIT!" they looked back and Shadow growled slightly in annoyance.

"Not you again…" he muttered.

"Yup!" the nurse from before said happily bowing. Her crimson eyes locked with his.

"What do you want…?" he asked with a bored look.

"I'm coming with you." She replied.

"And you are…?" Arthur asked crossing his arms.

"My name is Zulona."

_**When darkness turns to light…**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

_**Just a little insight won't make this right…**_

_**It's too late to fight…**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

"Why…?" the male asked closing his eyes from the new group.

"Because, our father feels that you may be able to make our odds even if you were to join us." Shadow replied with a small bow.

"Your father's wrong…" the male replied in monotone.

"How do you come up with that…?" Light questioned raising a brow.

"I won't even them…I'll make your side stronger." He replied hiding his face with his hat.

"Then please, for the sake of the people, join us and help us take down-"

Gabriel looked at Brittany with a menacing look and made her stop midsentence, "_The people_ you say…what have they done for me? They've all been consumed by greed…darkness in their hearts is the only thing that resides inside a man now."

"That's not true…" Zulona said with a frown.

"Prove me wrong…" the masked man challenged.

"Why would we be standing here, risking everything to ask for your help, to save those people that are living in hell because the queen is draining them of their lives?" Arthur said stepping forward. The masked male's eyes faltered.

"…who is it…that's asking me…?" he murmured.

"The commander…" Arthur replied crossing his arms.

"Who is it that's being judged…?" Gabriel asked making his voice return back to monotone.

"I-"

"I will." Shadow spoke up holding Arthur back. The brunette lieutenant's eyes widened.

"Sir, no…" Arthur said looking up at the older male with plead. Shadow only looked forward, not listening to what his lieutenant said. Shadow stepped forward but he felt himself being held back.

He sighed in aggravation, "Let go of me now…that's an order…" Shadow said releasing himself from their grasp and continuing his way forward.

"Very well…" Gabriel said standing up and walking off of his pedestal completely. He stood in front of his throne and brought out his cards, "There will be six symbols that you could choose…hearts…you survive, but the one you care most for will parish. Spades…you get what you're after. Clubs, you'll receive what your eyes tell you. Diamonds, before losing your comrades before your eyes, you will remain here in eternal suffering. There is a scythe card. Whatever you go through is decided whether you flinch or not…and finally, there is the joker card. You get what you've came for, but you will be judged another day…" Numerous cards surrounded Shadow and he remained calm. "Choose your card." Shadow quickly glanced around himself and involuntarily swallowed. He reached towards one at his right and brought it between his fingers. He slowly twisted the card and looked at the symbol that decided his fate.

_**Now I'm on my own side…**_

_**It's better than being on your side…**_

_**It's my fault when you're blind…**_

_**It's better that I see it through your eyes…**_

The twisted curve and then the long rod made Shadow's heart skip a beat. He looked through the glowing scythe that laminated before his eyes. Gabriel tightened his clawed hand without anyone noticing. The others behind him held their breaths, anticipation killing them as they waited for the next thing that was going to happen. Cards flew towards Shadow at amazing speeds and he only watched them as they neared his body.

"NO!" the four shouted from behind him as they stepped forward. Just as the cards were about to go through him, he closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal strike. The cards stopped as they were about to pierce his body and everyone froze. Shadow reopened his eyes and looked over at the card dealer and he looked as if he was contemplating amongst himself.

"You're…against the crown…?" Gabriel asked looking at the crimson eyes through his violet ones.

"Yes." Shadow replied.

Again, for a few moments Gabriel remained silently pondering as the cards steadily remained stationary in front of Shadow, "Alright…" Gabriel muttered looking up at the other black haired male. The cards dissolved and Gabriel stepped towards Shadow. The quick steps over stone echoed through the room and once he stood in front of him, he pulled out a final card. The picture of the twisted man made Shadow raise a brow. "You will be judged after all of this is over."

"…very well."

_**All these thoughts locked inside…**_

_**Now you're the first to know…**_

"_Sir, would you like us to search the outer perimeters as you are away?" the leader of the small band of elite asked the crimson eyed male._

"_If you wish to." Shadow replied waving them off as he prepared his swords._

"_What are your names anyways?" Arthur asked crossing his arms._

"_My name is Hirusuke Nomaniki. I specialize in close combat and aerial attacks." The leader replied. He had charcoal colored hair and dark grey eyes._

"_First lieutenant: Nagasaki Hittoran. Infiltration and gun specialist." The one next to him said. He had darker hair than the first male and he had golden eyes._

"_Second lieutenant: Aminiki Syyuke. Specialize in elements and assassination." The female of the group said. She had alluring gold hair and bright green eyes._

"_Sorry I asked…" Arthur muttered uncrossing his arms and holding onto his belt._

"…" _Hirusuke gave Arthur a look before switching his gaze to Shadow, "So, sir?" _

"_Go ahead."_

_**When darkness turns to light…**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

_**Just a little insight won't make this right…**_

_**It's too late to fight…**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends…**_

"Off to the right just past the brook." Nagasaki said pointing towards a nearby stream.

"Alright. Scout forward and see if you notice anything else." Hirusuke ordered. With a nod Nagasaki disappeared in a dash. "Aminiki, I want you to see if you find anything to the south of camp." He said turning to the girl behind him.

"Right." She accepted disappearing like the male before him. Hirusuke looked towards his left and saw a single flower at his side. Its stem was broken as if someone had stepped onto it. He frowned lightly and leaned down to pick up the broken branch. Vines from below the dirt came up and wrapped themselves around the flower. Letting it stand upright. He smiled to himself before leveling himself and walking off in another direction.

"HIRUSUKE!" he flinched at the sudden outburst and turned towards the shout.

"Aminiki…" without hesitation, he ran towards the shout.

Blood fell off of the armored male's sword and Nagasaki fell forward. "Well missy, looks like you're pretty popular." The guard taunted. Aminiki growled through clenched teeth and glanced down at Nagasaki with pained eyes. The male struggled to stand but he only managed to get on his elbows and knees.

"Ami…run…go get…Hiru." He said as blood started to stream down the side of his mouth.

"Shut up!" the guard kicked him in the ribs and a loud crack was heard. Nagasaki was sent to a nearby tree and as soon as his back met with bark, another loud snap of breaking bones was heard. He fell forward on the ground and coughed out blood. It hurt him to breath and it hurt him even more to hold it in, but he still managed to look over at the shocked female.

"G-go!" she dashed off with tears escaping from her eyes.

"Always have to play hero…I hate you kind of guys…but then again, they always die." The guard said walking over towards the injured male. He pulled up his claymore and examined the bloodshed blade. "Pity that I won't get two birds with one stone though." He sighed before plunging the blade down into the center of Nagasaki's chest. He shouted in pain and hissed when the guard twisted the blade in his torso. "This will teach you to go against the crown."

"Aminiki! What happened…?" Hirusuke asked as he found her.

"A guard! T-they have Naga! We need to go help him!" she said pulling at his arm. They both rushed off towards the area where Nagasaki and the guard were left.

The guard had him by the neck, gasping for breath and the armored servant only smirked. "Too easy to get rid of you."

"Let. Him. Go." Hirusuke said sending a glare at the armored male.

"Hm? Oh! My pleasure." The guard smirked as he released Nagasaki. In return, he thrust his knee up to meet the injured male half way and kneeing him in the chest. More blood fell onto the ground as Nagasaki was thrown to the ground beneath him.

"STOP!" Hiru shouted with a snarl.

"Or what…?" the guard questioned with a bored look.

"I'll rip your heart from your chest…" he replied darkly.

"Will you now?" he asked again, another fresh smirk coming onto his lips. He lifted his foot over Nagasaki's head and the other two members glared at the guard, "Well, seems like you won't even move when you know your friend's in danger. What a waste when you fully know he won't even survive through this."

_**When darkness turns to light…**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

_**Just a little insight won't make this right…**_

_**It's too late to fight…**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight…**_

Gabriel gazed up at the sun with hidden astonishment. He was able to see the great kingdom he once called home as well. The tanned walls that surrounded the castle made him frown a bit. _**'How long has it been…?'**_ he asked himself.

"How long has it been?" he looked at his side and saw the brunette cornet at his side. He blinked at the girl changed to an unfeeling gaze.

"Since…?" he questioned.

"Since you've seen the sun." she replied. He couldn't help but be surprised by that response. He looked down at his three clawed, left hand and sighed lightly, folding it into a fist.

"…I've…lost count of years…" he responded.

_**Tonight…**_

_**Insight…**_

_**When darkness turns to light,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter VI

_Monster_

"_It's a team full of idiots…they barely have enough people to consider calling it a team any longer…" the black haired male said closing his eyes and crossing his arms._

"_Colonel Dusk is right. That team is going to be our frontal assault and they are only a band of misfits, commander." Another with silver hair said frowning._

"_I understand this completely. But what do you want me to do about it?" the commander asked crossing his arms._

"_Put me in command of their regiment." Dusk said opening his deep red eyes to glance at the commander. DayBreak's eyes slightly widened in surprise._

"_Come again colonel?" the baffled commander asked._

"_I want to be the commander of their brigade. I have by now until the end of the month to make them battle ready. So I would like to lead them until I find them suitable to fight arms in arms with." Dusk replied._

"_Demoted to clean after them?" Dawn questioned looking up at his brother. Dusk turned his gaze to glare at the aqua eyed male who shrugged in result._

"_Very well…" the commander said sitting back in his seat with a loud sigh._

_**The secret side of me, I never let you see…**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it…**_

_**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly…**_

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it…**_

"You do know that you're only in the position you're in now is because your father is the commander of all of these people." Dusk growled at the other colonel.

"And how is it that you got to where you are, hm? Kiss our dad's as-" before Light could finish, Shadow covered his mouth.

"Light, silence yourself…" his brother said leering at the other colonel. Light smacked away Shadow's hand and walked away.

"What are you doing here, Dusk?"

"Glad you asked, because as of this moment, you are demoted to lieutenants." Dusk said with a smirk. Shadow's eyes widened and his lips parted.

"What?" he asked baffled.

"To quote yourself, "Did I stutter"?" the older male questioned with another smirk.

"Bastard…" Light growled leering at the new colonel of their team.

"Oh? Lieutenant Light, don't make me demote you. You seem to forget, you're **lieutenant** now."

"Shut up!" Light shouted walking towards Dusk but being stopped by his other half.

"I should teach you some manners, ungrateful brat." Dusk scorned with a frown, "That's exactly what we're going to do today." He looked over the team and his eyes landed upon the recent recruit who was watching the whole thing with calmed violet eyes, "Who is this…?" he questioned with a complete change of tone.

"Gabriel…the man our father sent us to get…" Shadow replied looking down. Dusk had an unpredictable look on his face and he walked over towards Gabriel with steady steps.

"Gabriel…hm? I've only heard stories about you." He said crossing his arms.

"…stories…hopefully nothing depraved…" Gabriel said half closing his eyes.

"Of course not. The great joker. The one that fell madly in love with the queen, but in the end getting his heart ripped out of his chest…literally. In the end, the queen died off after bearing a small girl. One she named Gabriela due to regret of killing off her true love." Dusk smirked. The others standing besides Gabriel eyes widened.

Gabriel's eyes widened as well, "What…?" he asked in disbelief

"Don't listen to him, Gabriel. He's trying to see you through your emotions…" Shadow said glaring back at the new colonel. Dusk glared back at the male and soon after, rolled his eyes.

"Killjoy…" Dusk said crossing his arms.

"So…colonel…what's your first order…?" Light asked through clutched teeth.

Dusk smirked, "Glad you asked," he turned to view the blue eyed male, "I want you, your brother, and two others to go and evacuate the castle of who you **don't** want killed in the bombard that will happen tomorrow."

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet in the halls…**_

_**It comes awake and I can't control it…**_

_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head…**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end…**_

"Medic! We need a medic! Please!" the team looked over and saw Aminiki rushing into camp.

"Ami? What's the matter?" Shadow asked furrowing his brows.

"It's Nagasaki! Please, come help him!" she shouted rushing back off into the woods.

"Zulona, come on!" Light said half dragging the blue haired medic, "Shadow, go get some medical supplies and more medics. We don't know how bad this is." He shouted back at his brother already half way into the forest. Shadow rushed back to the medical wing and packed a small bag full of herbs and potions. He ordered two nurses to follow him, and without hesitation, they followed. Arthur, Brittany, and Gabriel followed after as well.

"Hey!" Dusk shouted after them. He growled before sighing in defeat.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin…**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster…**_

_**I hate what I've become; the nightmare's just begun…**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster…**_

Nagasaki's breaths were short and raspy. "Hang in there, Saki…" Hirusuke cooed wrapping another vine around his arm tightly to try to slow down the blood that was streaming out.

"We…had a pretty good ride there…hey…Hiru…?" he said opening his eyes tiredly. Hirusuke's eyes gleamed with the water starting to rise in his eyes.

"Don't say that, Saki!" Hirusuke growled in disapproval.

"Hiru…you always reminded me of my older brother…" he gave a weak laugh, "Who knows…when your time comes…maybe you can meet him…" he closed his eyes.

"I will meet him…but he can't have you just yet…Saki, you still have a job here. I'm not letting you get out of here that easily." Hirusuke said again with reddening eyes.

"Hiru…" he said opening his eyes half way, "I have only one regret in my life…" he hummed closing his eyes. Hirusuke furrowed his brows and frowned in sympathy. "I never became stronger than _him_…"

"…who Nagasaki…?" Hirusuke asked glaring at the deceased man that hurt his friend.

"…Xander…" he said with a sad smile.

"Quick, get as much done here until Shadow comes with the medics!" Hirusuke looked at his side to see Aminiki with Light and Zulona behind her.

"Right!" Zulona said making a dash towards the injured male. Once she was there, her crimson eyes widened. "…." she wore a frown that was unpredictable.

"Zu…?" Light questioned.

"Tiki Tiki!" she outburst in reply making the soldiers around her with widened eyes and some even twitching.

"What?" Hirusuke shouted grinding his teeth.

"It means no trouble and be yourself." She explained with a smile.

"You can't honestly be serious…and here I thought you'd all have **some** chances at being battle ready by the end of this month…peh, how naïve I've been…" the group turned to see Dusk emerging from the shadows.

"Sadistic bastard…" Light muttered grinding his teeth.

"Sadistic…? No. I'm more of a…how would you say…reality checker." He smirked. He glanced over at the injured male in front of him. "Looks like we've lost another…eh?"

"We're Not Losing Him!" Hirusuke snapped at the new commander.

"Peh…if only we all got what we want." Dusk smirked crossing his arms.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Light shouted dashing towards Dusk at top speed. The warrior of light brought out his sword and attacked Dusk.

"Haha! You think you can honestly hurt me?" Dusk shook with adrenaline and brought out a sword of his own before sending out a wave of electricity towards Light. The younger ex-colonel's eyes widened and he was hit by the painful jolts. "If only…you were so lucky…"

"Stop This Dusk!" he looked to his side and saw Shadow. His sword ready at his side.

"You dare speak back to your superior…?" Dusk questioned releasing Light from the currents of lightning.

"I do…if I must…" Shadow said with a glare.

"Haha…cute." Dusk smirked closing his eyes. He picked up his blade in front of his face, "To shed the blood of four today…how unfortunate…our plans are going nowhere…"

"F-four…?" Light questioned getting to his knees.

"Let me show you. Shall I?" Dusk lunged towards Light almost disappearing and he raised his sword over the young colonel's head.

"Damn you, Dusk!" Shadow shouted blocking the hit from reaching his brother.

"Hm…it's no joke. You are fast on your feet, Shadow. I'll give you that…" Dusk smirked. Shadow glared at the male, "But…even speed won't help you." A sudden pain at Shadow's side made his eyes widen. He looked to his side and saw a clone of Dusk smirking and pushing the blade deeper into Shadow's side. The clone wore a smirk just like the original, but now, he couldn't tell the difference.

"Shadow!" Light shouted from behind his brother.

"Light, regroup the others so we can get out of here and go to **Althea**." Shadow said turning to meet his brothers gaze the best he could. Light's eyes widened.

"A-alright." Light said struggling to stand.

"You aren't honestly thinking of running away, are you?" Dusk questioned with a smirk.

"Not us…but you have nothing to do with the others, so let them go." Shadow replied pulling the sword out of himself and jumping back.

"Hm…playing hero again…? Fine. Go." Dusk said pulling away from the battle and crossing his arms. Light turned back to the others and walked back towards them.

"Light, we're gonna help yo-"

"And I need your help. You need to get as far as you can from here." He interrupted Brittany.

"But how will you get out of here? You're obviously too injured to outrun Dusk." Arthur muttered furrowing his brows.

"Of course we are, that's why we're not going to run. We're going to end this."

_**I, I feel like a monster,**_

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

"Wha-WHAT?" Brittany said a little too loudly.

"Brittany, you're in charge of getting them to safety... Get Nagasaki and the others out of here. He needs treatment elsewhere…please, get to a safe place, we'll be fine. Shadow promised it when he said "Althea"…" Light said looking over at the three aces.

"What did he mean by Althea…?" Zulona questioned.

"I'll make sure to tell you later." Light said with a smile before turning back towards Dusk and Shadow.

The three looked after him with eyes of worry until Brittany shook herself to regain thought, "Come on, andlet's go." She said lowing her head slightly, "If you guys don't make it out alive…" she muttered her threat before regrouping with her group and leading them from out of harm's way. She ran towards Nagasaki and the other two around him, "Let's get out of here. We'll do everything we can a few clicks away from here." Brittany ordered gently pulling up Nagasaki.

"What about the colonels?" Hirusuke asked glancing back at them out of the corner of his eyes.

"They'll be fine…they promised." Brittany said looking down for a brief moment and leading the group off into the hidden shadows behind the woods.

"I don't like doing this…" Arthur muttered crossing his arms and growling slightly.

"Tiki tiki…" Zulona said with watering eyes.

"That doesn't help…" Aminiki said leering at the blue haired nurse.

"Bickering amongst ourselves doesn't either, so stand down Ami…this young nurse tried her best to help Saki…" Hiru muttered looking at Ami through half closed eyes.

She was about to protest but she sighed and nodded, "Forgive me…"

"Just…leave me here…you'll be able…to get farther without me…" Nagasaki murmured between breathes.

"Saki…I swear…if you continue this, the moment you get healed, you'll end up with double the pain that you're in now. Do you understand?" Hiru growled darkly.

Nagasaki's eyes widened the best they could and he nodded, "Alright Hiru…"

_**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key…**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it…**_

'_**Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down…**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

"This should be far enough…" Brittany said as she set Saki with his back against a tree. She looked at the injured male and she couldn't help but sense a familiarity about him. She blinked a few times before she looked back at the two other nurses that followed them there, "Do what you can." She ordered.

"Right." They coursed rushing towards Nagasaki's side and removing the vines that Hirusuke had tied on before and cleansing his wounds.

"Wonder if they're okay…" Zulona mused to herself.

"Of course they'll be alright. They've got to. Without them, how will we know what they meant when they mentioned Althea?" Arthur said sending her the best smile he could muster.

"Althea?" Hirusuke questioned.

"Yeah…I know it's what the kingdom is called…but…they made it seem like it resembled something…" Brittany said putting her hands to her hips.

"Well…perhaps they were using it in its origin tense." Hiru thought out loud.

"How so?" Arthur questioned.

"Our kingdom was named after a shrub on a small tree-a Hibiscus Syracuse to be more exact, and it's a white and reddish, or purple flower that used to blossom in our kingdom many generations ago. It hasn't grown in decades…perhaps…they plan to bring them back?" Hiru looked down in thought, **'Or perhaps it's more…'**

"They're wasting their time…" Gabriel muttered clutching his metallic hand into a near fist.

"Why do you say that?" Zulona asked tilting her head slightly.

"Que-…the queen that I once served…queen Radiance…she made it so that the flowers never grew again…she had the greatest wizards of my time do so." Gabriel replied.

"Why?" Aminiki inquired.

"…Radiance thought it best…not to remember the death of her first daughter that she named Althea after the flowers that grew around her castle on the day of her birth…" Gabriel responded looking down through his mask.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin…**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster…**_

_**I hate what I've become; the nightmare's just begun…**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster…**_

Light growled as he got back to his feet, stumbling slightly and he dashed forward at the doppelganger. Shadow twisted his blade as it was locked with another clone's blade to knock it back and only to engage with another sword.

"Damn…this isn't going anywhere…!" Light shouted to his brother, lashing at Dusk's copy with his clean blade. **'Haven't gotten a hit on this guy…'** the brother of light thought grinding his teeth together. Dusk easily deflected his blade.

"Never figured that the light lost its patience." Dusk mused with a smirk.

"Shut up." The knight snapped back.

Dusk knocked Light's blade away and slashed upward, cutting a section from his chest plate and knocking the knight of radiance back, but as soon as the silver haired male stumbled back, a sword chased after him and managed to lock his wielding arm against a tree, "Why don't you silence yourself for once and just die?" Dusk muttered as he pulled out another blade from the sheath around his waist.

"Damn…" Light muttered cringing.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin…**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster…**_

_**I, I feel like a monster,**_

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

A blade hit Dusk's out of his hand and he looked back and saw Shadow glaring back, and defenseless. Dusk growled but then when he came into realization, he smirked, "Shadow…" he muttered turning to retrieve one of the two fallen blades. Shadow was about to go and protect his brother again but a force made him trip forward and fall. He was about to raise himself from the ground, but two feet kept him from moving. He looked back and saw the two doppelgangers from before keeping him down. The darker based brother's eyes widened. "Don't you ever know…? The hero always falls first…" the Dusk that had attacked Light said with a smirk, "That's why you shouldn't risk your hide…you won't save anyone dead."

"And if you can't save one life…you shouldn't bother saving any…" Shadow spoke softly to the other male.

"Stop this!" Light shouted trying to pull out the blade from his arm but then suddenly, Dusk pierced through his other arm with another sword.

"Light…shut up for once." Dusk growled looking at the silver haired male with a menacing glare. Light's teeth clamped shut and he tried to pull the blades out of his arms but with no success. **'Damn…'** Light thought cringing at the pain of the tugging skin.

"Sorry we couldn't have an honorable fight, Shadow…but you've been a thorn at my side for a very long time…I can't have you being a nuisance anymore." Dusk said pulling out another blade from his side.

"Coward!" Light shouted growling at the male.

"Don't strain yourself Light; I'll silence you in a few moments…" the male smirked before turning back to Shadow. "Now," he smiled sadistically, "where were we?"

_**It's hiding in the dark; its teeth are razor sharp…**_

_**There's no escape from me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart…**_

_**No one can hear me scream; maybe it's just a dream…**_

_**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster…**_

A gunshot echoed through the thick woods, "Anyone remember a gun?" Zulona questioned raising her brows.

"None." Brittany replied frowning.

"Allow me to go check…" Gabriel said as he walked towards the direction of where he left the colonels.

"No. We can't go over there." Brittany inputted trying to convince even herself.

"So you'd rather stand around here like cowards?" Gabriel questioned with a leer. The others could only blink in astonishment.

"Hey…that's mean…" Zulona said with a frown. Gabriel's eyes flickered with an unidentifiable emotion and he closed his eyes before turning away from the group.

"I forget…it's not any of you that I serve…I must protect him in order to fulfill the judgment…" he said mostly to himself before walking towards the battlefield.

"Stop Gabriel!" Brittany ordered.

"For now…I have no intentions of listening to you. So silence yourself before I do so." Gabriel retorted darkly without stopping. Brittany growled under her breath and glared at the male's back. Her eyes widened when he suddenly stopped. He turned and viewed the group with his side to them and he eyed Hirusuke, "You wish to save your friend…do you not?"

Hirusuke's eyes slightly widened, "Yes…of course…" he replied.

"Here then." Gabriel said before throwing something at the ace. Hirusuke caught it with ease and eyed it. Between his fingers he held a card with the symbol of a Spade.

"What is this…?" Hirusuke asked looking back at the spot Gabriel was at only to see nothing but a gust of wind blowing away a few leaves.

"H-hey!" one of the nurses fell back stunned at what she had just witnessed. Nagasaki's body was engulfed in dark energy and soon after it faded and his wounds mended as if he were never injured. Hirusuke looked over his friend's body with pure astonishment before looking back down at the card. **'Thank…you…'**

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin…**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun.**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**_

The sword was shot out of Dusk's hand and he glared behind him where he assumed the bullet came from. There he said a shadowed figure crouched on a branch of a tree holding out twin pistols in the sun's beams. "Show yourself." Dusk warned with pure venom.

"Heh…you sure don't have manners…do you…" the figure sounded as if it were smirking. It jumped down from the branch and straightened. He had aqua colored eyes and medium lengthen blonde hair, "Nice to see you again Tommy."

Dusk's eyes widened, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he snapped angrily. The new male laughed nervously before scratching the back of his neck.

"Wow Tom, you sure have issues."

"DUSK. MY NAME IS **DUSK**!" if possible, his eyes were getting more red than usual.

"Haha, whatever you said Dusky." The new male smirked. Dusk visibly became furious.

"Are you hoping for a death wish Chris?" Dusk glared at the blonde.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Chris asked coyly. Dusk took the blade of one of his clones that was holding Shadow down.

"Because…you're my top priority right now…these idiots can wait." Dusk growled darkly.

Chris glanced around, "What idiots?" he finished with a smirk. Dusk blinked and looked towards the tree that Light was pinned to…nothing…he looked back towards his doppelgangers with the same result.

"What?" Dusk screeched twitching with anger.

"I think you've gone idiotic yourself To-err…Dusk." Chris said with a shrug.

"Chris…"

"Hm?"

"You best run."

"…why's that?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Aren't you trying to already?"

"I promise…you will meet death by my hand…no other will be able to steal your life other than myself. So I warn you…you best run. Enjoy your last moments because they're limited starting now…" Dusk said with a monotone voice.

"Of course. I'll be waiting then." Chris smirked before disappearing into the shadows.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin…**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun.**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster.**_

"Chris?" Brittany shouted with widened eyes. Chris blinked as he came up supporting Shadow.

"Britt?" Chris murmured with surprise clearly in his eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him and in return, he accidently tripped and fell back, along with Brittany **and** Shadow. Light blinked before raising a brow.

"I thought you were dead!" she shook him multiple times and sat up making her stop. Zulona smiled and Arthur only blinked in confusion.

"Me? Dead? I can see how much faith you have in your older brother now…" Chris said sarcastically.

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

Chapter VII

_Numbing Bonds_

"And what of the general?" Scilliant questioned with a menacing glare towards her knight.

"He is meeting his objectives now…" Xander replied lowering his head over his knee as he bowed before her thrown.

"And Fury?" she questioned again.

"His whereabouts are still unknown…" the male replied looking back up at the golden haired maiden though his cold, cobalt eyes.

"Find his whereabouts then. And while you're at it, find Havoc as well…" she said resting her head on her hand.

"As you wish your highness." Xander murmured lowering his head once again.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be…**_

_**Feeling so faithless…**_

_**Lost under the surface…**_

"Fury and Havoc Remenission…you are needed in the queen's courtyard. You are to attend there or you will return to the camps that we found you rotting in. Is that understood?" Xander said to the two males before him.

The grey haired assassin smirked, "Well technically, I'm supposed to be dead. Or so thought to be."

Xander glared, "You will be if you don't move your ass."

"Haha, he has you there, Fury." The other said, though his mouth was covered though a unique mask, Xander could see his smirk though his eyes.

"Same goes for you as well, Havoc." Xander countered the silver haired male.

"Aye, aye…" Havoc said with a sarcastic salute. The black haired male glared at him. "Come on Furry…let's go."

"…" Fury glared at his brother, "Don't…I repeat, don't **ever** call me **Furry**…"

"Hurry the hell up, before you rot in hell!" Xander snapped finally losing his patients. Both brother's eyes widened and they both disappeared quickly. The edgy knight growled before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You seem to be eager to move onto another job…" he reopened his eyes but he didn't need to, he already knew who it was. The girl's present violet eyes gleamed into his and her glowing silver hair framed her face.

"Of course…I am doing nothing more than retrieving more dogs for the queen…it's…as if she knows something is approaching…" Xander mused looking away from the girl.

"What do you believe will happen, Xander?" she asked him.

"I'm not so sure myself…maybe…Shadow has finally brought up an army of his own and plans to rid us of our queen?" he sighed, "Or maybe something more…"

"And do you wish our queen to decease?"

Xander thought for only a few moments, "Of course."

"But…?"

"I will die in the process…" Xander replied looking down.

"Why is that?" she questioned tilting her head.

"She was the one that brought me back to life to begin with…she brought me out of the hell I was left in…only to bring me into another one…" he retorted crossing his arms.

"So…you died previously?"

"…yes…as did many others that she only uses now…" he closed his eyes.

"Like who?"

"For one-or as I thought-Shadow…"

_**I don't know what you're expecting of me…**_

_**Put under the pressure…**_

_**Of walking in your shoes…**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you…**_

"Shadow?" the blonde questioned looking at the darker colonel.

"Yes?" he replied in a question. The nurse had finished off cleansing his wounds along with Light's as well.

"Light…?" Chris asked looking at the other colonel.

"Hm?" Light tilted his head slightly.

"Allow me, as a humble free lance, to join you both in ridding Althea of queen Scilliant. I promise on my sword never to turn against your cause, never to turn against your hand, never to turn against your future. If I disobey this vow, I swear to it that my own sword will be that of which slays me at the end." He finished bowing his head. Light and Shadow both blinked in astonishment as the others behind them only raised a brow.

"That…" Light started before thinking for a few seconds, "You can't possibly be…that quote, a great general of the past said it…but…no one ever saw his face. He always wore a crimson helmet to match his armor. 'That which is colored of the shed crimson' it was named. 'Crimson Sword' was the name given to him…you couldn't possibly…be him…could you?"

Chris eyes faltered before he raised a brow, "Never though I did look good in red. So, sorry, no." He smirked.

"Our mistake then…" Light muttered looking down.

"We'd be honored to have you on our side." Shadow said with a nod.

"The honor is all mine." The blonde replied with a small bow.

_**I've become so numb-I can't feel you there…**_

_**Become so tired-So much more aware…**_

"So, if the queen were to die, all of you would too?" the girl questioned.

"Yes…but…for some reason, Shadow has forgotten that. I'm not sure what happened to him…but…he seems not to remember the pact that we share with her…" Xander said frowning.

"So what of this general your queen is interested in, what of them?" she asked him.

"Supposedly, he is able to mask his true power underneath a stolen skin. I'm not sure what it means but…I heard he was to infiltrate the rebellious group and destroy them from the inside out. Supposedly he's one out of two…he's a possessor of many talents…and…he's out to kill all of those that oppose the queen…" Xander said the last part looking down at the ground below him, "I worry for you…Säde…" he said looking up at her.

"Why do you worry for me Xander?" she questioned.

"…if the matter doesn't come to hand, there's no need to worry…but…I will warn you when I feel that it does…" Xander said looking up at her.

"Relying of feelings are we? That's unlike you Xander. It's also unlike you to worry for others. You've grown that "Big brother" act with Shadow…haven't you?" Säde smirked.

Xander parted his lips to counter but his words were lost before they could form, "Unfortunately…I find that true. Maybe it's because he's been my friend ever since I could remember…" He sadly smiled.

"Why else do you care for him as you do?" Säde questioned.

Xander blinked, "I'm not certain myself…but…I feel that Althea would have a chance to survive with his help…it's…an odd intuition that I have of his being. The queen…I fear, has the same idea. That's possibly why she's doing all of these precautions ahead of time. Trying to kill Shadow before he strikes…"

_**I'm becoming this-**_

_**All I want to do-Is be more like me-**_

_**And be less like you…**_

"Would it not be best to split up? I mean…it would bring on less attention to the group." Chris said with unemotional eyes.

"…that's…a wise idea." Light said with smile.

"Right, so divide into groups of three. The nurses will obviously go with Nagasaki. Light, you'll be in charge of Brittany and Arthur, Chris with Hirusuke and Aminiki, and I'll accompany Zulona and Gabriel. Understood?" Shadow said looking over the group. They nodded and dispersed. Zulona stepped up towards him and smiled widely and Gabriel behind her with an unemotional gaze. Shadow couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about separating. He couldn't shake the feeling that he's made a mistake about the separation.

"Shadow?" Zulona snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hn?" he hummed in reply.

"Is something the matter?" she questioned tilting her head slightly.

"No. Sorry to worry you…"

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**_

_**Holding to tightly-**_

_**Afraid to lose control…**_

"_Xander_!" he held his head in pain.

"Xander?" Säde questioned with worry.

"_Return at this instant!" _ The queen called for him.

"Damn…" Xander growled. Säde stepped towards him and frowned lightly.

"Xander…she…hurts you…doesn't she…" she murmured hugging herself. He closed his eyes and sighed lightly, trying to kill off the pain.

"…yes…" he muttered. She looked at his closed optics for a while and walked closer to his form and placed a hand over his heart.

"I can help you…but…you will die…for a few minutes…since it's in your subconscious that you'll be resting in, it will feel like it's taking place for a while, so…I need you to stay strong…and…keep true to yourself…do you understand?" she questioned raising her hand to touch his cheek.

He gazed in her eyes; they changed to a bright shade of blue as she remained serious. Her warning made him frown slightly. He was about to go into his hell once again. Queen Scilliant once saved him from it, and now…he had to verge towards it once again to escape her…this time, hopefully…it would be his last time, "I understand…"

'_**Cause everything you thought I would be…**_

_**Has fallen apart, right in front of you.**_

He reopened his grey optics. Fire blazed around him and he could feel as if he were being watched by some sort of force. Darkness began to shroud before his eyes as the heat brushed against his skin. Though it was burning his flesh, the pure force of darkness, hatred and fear made him shudder. He tried to sit up at the very least but the darkness made his muscles weak, unable to do anything more than breathe.

"Xander…" a voice trailed on, "Xander…."

"Don't…" he spoke in a low murmur.

"Xander…"

"Don't…please…" he gritted his teeth, furious with himself that he wasn't able to move.

"Xander…"

"'Keep true…to yourself…'" he repeated to himself. He closed his eyes, calming his breath, trying to block out that around him.

"Xander…help me…" his eyes shot open and he stood in front of a burning house. His eyes pained and his breath caught in the back of his throat.

"No…mother…" his eyes watered and he fell to his knees. The front door was opened in and a wall of fire burst from out of it. The flames calmed down and soon after, a body formed though the blaze. It soon emerged and a beastly, charred person materialized out of the flare. Skin melted from its skin and its gold optics glowed menacingly. It walked a little way from the house and soon after its flesh began to regain its form. Soon after hair began to grow from its scalp and its clothes remade themselves.

"Hello again Xander…it's been a while." The man said with a smirk.

"Not long enough…" he replied darkly as tears streamed down his eyes.

"Still have hard feelings…hey?" he said holding out his hand. In his grasp, he held long, rose colored hair and it supported the head of Xander's mother.

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you…**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take…**_

"Do you even know the way back to the camp?" Hirusuke questioned glaring at the blonde's back.

"No need to…" Chris' voice sounded darker than usual and the two behind him took notice.

"Chris…?" Aminiki asked with a confused gawk.

"If only he were here…" before either of the two could reply, their worlds faded to pitch darkness.

_**And I know,**_

_**I may end up failing too.**_

"Medic!" the twin nurses turned back to see three emerging from behind the bushes keeping them hidden. Hirusuke and Aminiki were supporting Chris who seemed to be unconscious.

"What happened?" one of the nurses asked rushing over to the blonde's side.

"He left his guard down." Hirusuke smirked behind the nurse's back.

"Did something attack you?" the nurse solicited setting Chris' body down onto the grass.

"You could say that…" Aminiki said in a monotone.

"…you're not Hirusuke and Aminiki…" Nagasaki said as he stood straighter.

"What?" the nurse aiding Chris inquired looking up at the young second-in-command.

"Get away from them now!" Nagasaki yelled at the nurse.

"But-"

"How I hate it when someone spoils the ending…" the voice that came from Hirusuke wasn't his. It sounded darker…nothing like his original tone.

"It takes the fun out of things." Aminiki's doppelganger said with a smirk. Suddenly, Hirusuke's copy brought out a chainsaw type weapon and slashed towards the nurse. Nothing seemed to happen and then suddenly, her torso came apart from her bottom half of her body. Both parts fell with a thud into the grass. Nagasaki's eyes widened and the nurse besides him shrieked in fear. He grabbed her head and brought her face into his chest, blocking her from seeing the guiltless murder.

"Saki…..ha-ha…" Hirusuke chuckled darkly.

"Come join us Saki…it's so very fun…" Aminiki giggled with a creeper's smile.

"What did you do with them?"

"Who?" the voice was of a male's, different from Hirusuke's and a black mist grew behind him, suddenly the mist began to thicken and it formed into a male that wore a red, gold and white jacket, "Me?" he had red hair and gold colored eyes.

"Or me?" another body formed behind Aminiki only this one had black, silver and crimson on his jacket, black hair, and a blindfold covering his eyes. The bodies of Aminiki and Hirusuke fell forward and the two new males stood with their arms crossed, and eyes locked with Nagasaki's. He growled as a reply and glared at both of them.

"Seems as though he's angered by something Ģanger…" the red head mused with a smirk.

"Seems as though you're right…his companion there seems to be saddened for losing her friend as well." "Ģanger" said with a smirk.

"What do you think we should do, hm?" the first asked looking at the blinded male.

"Who knows, Döpple, I just want to finish our job…but…the stronger body would serve useful…don't you agree?"

"Indeed. So, which shall you choose?" Döpple asked with a smirk.

"Nagasaki should prove useful…I can see the power that he holds…" Ģanger smirked.

"If you wish…" Döpple said picking up Chris by the collar of his shirt, "I'll see fit to this one then…"

_**But I know,**_

_**You were just like me,**_

_**With someone disappointed in you…**_

"Chris…?" Brittany asked looking in the direction that the other two were looking in as well.

"Brittany…" Chris muttered holding onto the side of his stomach.

"What happened?" she rushed to his side and supported him up.

"An ambush…only saw shadows…" Chris cringed.

"Shadows…?" Light asked from behind.

"Yes…" Chris replied hanging his head in exhaustion.

"Colonel Light…this doesn't seem right…" Arthur warned quietly from his side.

"I know what you mean…" Light said covering his mouth with his fingers, "But…he's Brittany's brother from what I caught…we should help him…"

"Right…" Arthur was about to take a step forward but a sudden spike of pain shot into his arm. He cringed before gazing down at his limb to notice a small shurekken lodged into his arm. He shot his eyes in the direction it came from and he saw a shadowed figure balanced on the limb of a tree.

"You let your guard down…Arthur…" the voice sounded familiar yet so foreign. Light pulled out his sword and got into a stance, keeping mind not to open his healing wounds.

"Show yourself." The colonel ordered.

"As you wish colonel…" the body jumped down and the three's eyes widened.

"Nagasaki?"

_**I've become so numb-I can't feel you there…**_

_**Become so tired-So much more aware…**_

Xander dodged a strike from the man's chainscythe and as he did, he managed to send a kick into the male's direction. The man easily grabbed his ankle and brought Xander over his head and crashed him into the rock behind him. Xander grunted in pain and trembled from trying to get up. **'Damn…'** Xander thought spitting out residue of blood that had gathered in his mouth.

"You do know, that however strong you get, my strength gets double that power, do you not, Xander?" the male asked with a smirk, tossing the scythe off to the side.

"Sh-…shut up…" Xander faltered finally getting his stance.

"Heh…I knew you were getting weaker…" the man's smirk widened into one that even the devil wouldn't use.

"I said…Shut Up!" Xander turned quickly and sent a ray of light that hit the man directly in the chest and exploded, enveloping him in light and blinding the younger male. As soon as the light died down, only smoke remained. Xander's posture quavered and he soon fell back onto the rock on which he was thrown. He coughed and the taste of copper drowned him.

He began to try and catch his breath before, "Nice trick you learned there, Xander…" the knight's eyes widened and his breath hitched.

"No…damn it…" Xander growled.

_**I'm becoming this-**_

_**All I want to do-Is be more like me,**_

_**And be less like you…**_

"Chris, what are you doing?" Brittany yelled at him as he lunged towards Arthur. Nagasaki dashed towards Light and suddenly stopped in midair and kicked him across the jaw, sending the knight back and making him crash into a tree. Light's sword escaped from his grasp and struck through the grass with a muffled thud.

"Brittany…" the voice of Chris trailed before he let out a chuckle, "You should know that your brother did die a few years back…what you see now if his corpse being used as a puppet…his soul never being able to rest…never able to move on…only able to watch as I kill his younger sister…"

"C-Chris?" Brittany asked through clutched teeth. The puppet looked back to see Brittany out of the corner of its eye and gold shimmers replaced blue.

"He's not here anymore…"

_**I've become so numb…**_

_**Tired of being what you want me to be…**_

Chapter VIII

_Her Sacrifices_

"_Xander Glen Michaels. What do you think you're doing?" a woman asked towering over the young blue eyed boy. He gulped before turning a small turtle over back onto its feet._

"_Nothing mother." He said with an innocent smile._

"_Xander…I told you many times, don't harass the animals around your home. If you manage to scare them away, by the time you're my age, there won't be any more animals to keep you company." She cooed kneeling down by him, "Do you understand?"_

"_Yes mother…I'm sorry." He said with a sincere look. She smiled down at him and stroked his cheek._

"_I love you, Xander…you're the only treasure I have left in this world…" she kissed his forehead and stood before walking back towards their house. He blinked and looked back at the turtle that was soon joined by two other smaller turtles._

"_And you're mine…" he muttered after his mother was out of hearing distance._

_**It's true; we're all a little insane,**_

_**But it's so clear,**_

_**Now that I'm unchained.**_

He felt as though his chest was caving in, making it difficult for him to breath. The man pressed his foot onto Xander harsher and he coughed out blood that ended up gagging him.

"Poor little Xander…your mother left when you needed her most…didn't she…" he smirked over him. The smell of smoke clogged up Xander's air passage and the man smirked.

"Wrath…" Xander choked out, "Father…why did you…kill her…?"

"She proved to be useless…just like you've become now…" Wrath smirked.

"_You're The Only Treasure I Have Left In This World…"_

"You…bastard!" he snapped gaining a pulse of adrenaline and bringing up his legs to lock with those of the male's above him and then twisting to knock Wrath over. Xander rose to all fours and panted, hanging his head.

"Someone should have taught you manners!" a sudden blow to Xander's chest made his eyes shoot open and more blood escaped from his throat. As soon as he was airborne, another punch to the center of his spine sent him back crashing to the ground, making him sink into the soil quite a bit. The crash allowed him to feel the bones grind against each other, telling him that he had several of them broken. Again, he felt Wrath's foot upon his body. "Xander…like your mother…you're an idiot that thinks you can challenge me and keep your life. Like her, you're terribly wrong."

_**Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time.**_

_**Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all the time.**_

"_Come on, Xander!" the young crimson eyed male smirked taunting the cobalt eyed male to come closer._

"_Geez Shadow…you're no fun…" Xander pouted crossing his arms._

"_You act like a geezer Xander! How old are you?" Shadow laughed._

"_Same as you: eight." He replied._

"_So act like it!" Shadow smirked, flicking Xander's forehead._

"_Hey! Don't do that!" Xander growled playfully smacking Shadow's hand away._

"_Haha, lighten up Xander." Shadow laughed. Then his gaze went past Xander and locked onto something else. Xander blinked and followed his stare and he saw where his eyes were locked on._

"_So, seems like you like the princess." Xander taunted._

_Shadow flinched, "What are you talking about Xander? Princess Säde? No…she's…she's…uh…" Shadow tried to think up of an excuse to deny Xander's comment._

"_What are you talking about? Don't you __**both**__ like her?" both boys turned back to see the prince of the castle._

"_A-Anderson! Who's side are you on?" Shadow's eyes widened._

"_Haha, I'm both of your friends," Anderson smiled, "that's why I'm going to help you out." He winked. Both knight trainees blinked, "Säde! Come over here for a minute!" he shouted over to his sister. Both boys cringed._

"_What are you doing?" they shouted in unison._

"_Helping." Anderson said with a close eyed smile._

_**You poor, sweet, innocent thing.**_

_**Dry your eyes and testify.**_

_**You know you live to break me. Don't deny.**_

_**Sweet sacrifice.**_

Xander remained unmoving. His broken bones wouldn't let him move without the risk of the searing pain coming to him all at once. His eyes were closed. The smoke that he'd inhaled from the burning house made his senses null. His limbs were going numb. He would eventually be unable to move completely. He opened his eyes slightly and he saw Wrath going towards the burning house and stopping at the place where he once set out the clothes to dry after he cleaned them when he was younger. Wrath took grasp of one of the steel poles that supported the wire and pulled it out of the ground. Xander noted on the strength Wrath held when he pulled it out with ease. **'Damn it…I need to move…now…'** he thought grinding his teeth in efforts to stand. Wrath gazed back at his son with a menacing glare before walking back towards him.

"_Come On, Xander!"_

"Xander…you remember the day when I left…? The way your mother was devastated?" Wrath questioned with a smirk.

_**One day I'm gonna forget your name,**_

_**And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.**_

"_Mother…?" Xander questioned going up to his mother as she was seated at the chair with her arms on the table in front of her and her face hidden within them. He saw her trembling, "Mother…?" he called again. She raised her head. Her bloodshot eyes met with his confused optics._

"_Xander…my sweet…please, go to your room and stay there…" she said with the best smile that she could muster._

"_But mother…" he protested, "What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing my saccharine, I will make you some warm sweet water right now, alright? Your favorite." She smiled at him but fresh tears ran down her cheeks. His eyes visibly pained. He did something that surprised her though. He walked towards her and brought her into his own embrace._

"_Don't welcome him back mother. He hurts you too much. He's a monster…" her eyes widened and she grabbed his arms gently and escaped from his hug._

"_Is that what you think about him…?" she questioned with a grave, uncommon look to him._

"_Yes mother. You don't need anyone else. We can take care of ourselves. I promise mother, I'll do my best to become a knight soon and I'll buy you a nicer house with the payments I save up. I'll get you one nearer to the town so that you don't have to walk so much. I'll take care of you mother." He said with a fire sparking behind his eyes. Her eyes began to water again, "Mother…don't cry anymore…" he said wiping away a stray tear with his thumb._

"_Xander…I love you. Very much. I want you to always know this. Together, we'll work hard so that we can live a rich, happy life. Do you want that?" she sent him a genuine smile._

"_Yes mother." He said reflecting one of his own._

_**Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time.**_

_**Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.**_

"Wrath…" Xander propped himself up with his hands, "There's things you don't understand about my mother…she was a kind woman. She always smiled when it rained. She loved sapphires. Whenever we passed it, she'd always stop by a pond on our way to and from town. Her specialty was sweet water but she never added sugar. Her favorite animals were those that lived in water and her favorite plants were wild fern that grew on the edge of the pond."

"Your point is?" Wrath questioned tightening his grasp on the steel pole.

"My mother never broke to your power. She always flowed on. You never stopped her current. You were afraid of that so you killed her. Now I know…though I may never see her again…because she went to heaven…I still want her to know that I'm proud of her. She never broke. And neither will I." Xander said finally catching his foot and standing straight.

"_Xander…I Love You. Very Much."_

Wrath growled, "You're a fo-" he was interrupted by the downpour of rain that hit against his skin, "What?" he looked up and a thick cloud of grey swept over the area. The rain began to put out the flames of the house and Xander's wounds were washed as blood and water ran down his body.

"No…father…you're the fool." Xander said in a monotone and then suddenly Wrath's body burst into ash, "And you won't haunt my memories anymore…"

_**You poor, sweet, innocent thing.**_

_**Dry your eyes and testify.**_

_**And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?**_

_**I'm your sacrifice.**_

"_Good job Xander, we finally made it." Shadow smiled._

"_Yeah, guess we did. Ten years…seems shorter now." Xander replied with a small chuckle._

"_About time you two. Took all of your childhood to become full-fledged knights." Anderson grinned._

"_No duh, Mister I'll-just-sip-tea-while-I-watch-these-two-break-their-bones-on-horses!" Xander smirked._

"_Hey, drinking tea is tiring work!" Anderson laughed._

"_Haha, __**sure**__ it is!" Shadow said as the three joined into laugher._

"_Good job to the both of you. I knew you would do it." The three turned to look back at the young princess behind them._

"_Princess Säde, a pleasure to see you again." Xander smiled._

"_Likewise, my new knight." She smiled back at him. She turned towards Shadow and he noticed a small dust of red coloring her cheeks, "Nice to see you as well, Shadow."_

"_You too…" Shadow said with a nod._

"_Xander, you should go tell your mother. I'm sure she'll be glad to hear this good news." Anderson pointed out placing a hand on his shoulder._

_Xander flinched, "Right! I almost forgot! Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow! I start as a knight tomorrow!" he widely grinned before rushing off back to his house on the outskirts of town._

_He ran up the path and saw black smoke rising from the top. __**'Hm…is mother making sweet water again…?'**__ he questioned rushing faster, but once he reached the top, he noticed that it wasn't the stove that was making the smoke and his eyes widened in terror, disbelief, and dismay._

_**I dream in darkness, I sleep to die,**_

_**Erase the silence, Erase my life,**_

_**Our burning ashes, Blacken the day,**_

_**A world of nothingness, Blow me away.**_

"If only I had been faster…If only I wasn't so self-absorbed on that day…I could've saved you…but…I didn't managed to…I'm sorry mother…I'm so…so…sorry…" a mixture of rain and tears hit the soil and turned it into sinking mud. It gathered around his knees and dug him deeper into a rut.

"Xander…it wasn't your fault…" his eyes opened and he gazed up to see a stranger design forming in the rain as if some invisible force was walking towards him. Once it was arm's length away, he saw that it was the outline of his mother. His eyes saddened and the silhouette kneeled beside him. Her hand caressed his cheek and a smile formed on her figure, "I could never be more proud of you, Xander. It wasn't your fault; you had the right to be proud of yourself for once. You worked so hard to achieve your goal. I am happy. **You** made me happy Xander. My only regret was not being there to join you in your happiness. But now you can see how proud you made me." She pressed her liquidated forehead against his, "Xander…I love you so much. You never made me angry. You never hurt me. You always showed me your best and I am proud of you. I am proud that you were my son. I am still proud that you grow stronger…I'm sorry that your father was ever a part of your life. I'm sorry for ever hurting you Xander. I love you so much." She said bringing him into a near embrace.

"Mother…you never hurt me…I…" his breath hitched, "I love you too. So…so much. When Wrath killed you…" he closed his eyes to try and stop the tears that seemed unending, "I was devastated…I never thought I'd smile again…but each time I was near water…I felt as though you were there with me…I felt as though your strength was mine. Mother…I don't know what to do anymore…" he bowed his head, ashamed at his self-pity.

"Xander…you should do whatever makes you happy. You should do whatever **you** want to do. Not what the queen wants you to do. She shouldn't matter in your life…I want you to be happy. Like you once were. With Shadow, Anderson, and Säde." His mother smiled at him while brushing pieces of his hair out of his eyes, "It seems as though her connections with you are already broken…your beautiful eyes are back…their blue…just like the ocean…how I always loved your eyes Xander…never change Xander. Never change for anybody." Her contour began to bed back into the rain, "Xander…I love you my son. Now and forever more…." Her form finally faded into the rain.

"I love you too…mother…" he sadly smiled turning his head up towards the clouds above. He closed his eyes and let the water was over his face, "Sweet water…" he smiled to himself.

_**Do you wonder why you hate?**_

_**Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**_

"Welcome back, Xander…" Säde smiled holding out a hand to aid him up. He took it and stood and locked eyes with her violet eyes again. They widened for the briefest moment, "Hm…seems like you're back to your old self…your eyes are back…I missed them." She smiled.

"I'm not my old self Säde…" she tilted her head in confusion, "I'm better…thanks to you…thank you." He smiled with a bow.

"It was nothing." She smiled back

_**You poor, sweet, innocent thing.**_

_**Dry your eyes and testify.**_

_**You know you live to break me, don't deny.**_

_**Sweet sacrifice.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter XIX**

**_Consumed by Hatred_**

Zulona sighed lightly before crossing her arms, "Why am I in this group…?"

"Why, you don't like us or something?" Shadow questioned raising his brow.

"It's not-…yeah, you kinda got it. It's just silence and boredom are well…boring!" she frowned.

"Why not entertain yourself by playing the quiet game?" Gabriel questioned as he walked besides her. Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth gapped. Gabriel blinked, "Are you alright?" no reply.

Shadow stopped and raised his brows, "I think you broke her…" he whispered to the masked judge.

"Is that a bad thing…?" Gabriel questioned obliviously.

Shadow gazed over at him with an indefinable leer, "Yes…"

"My bad then." Gabriel muttered looking to his side.

"Zulona…are you okay?" Shadow questioned crossing his arms.

"Yeah, why?" she smiled snapping out of her trance. Shadow and Gabriel grew baffled at the girl's action and glanced at each other before back at the blue haired girl.

"She was probably hit multiple times on the head when she was younger…" Gabriel muttered covering his mouth with his metallic claws that substituted his left hand.

"That's mean." Zulona frowned.

_**Memories consume…**_

_**Like opening the wound.**_

_**I'm picking me apart again.**_

"Shadow…where is he?" the possessor of Nagasaki asked as his grip tightened around Light's neck.

"Why should I tell you…?" Light growled as he tried to catch his breath.

"If you don't, your friends will die sooner." He smirked.

"You don't need them…you don't need to kill them…" Light choked out.

"Oh but I do. It's my duty to her majesty to do so." Nagasaki smirked.

"Her majesty? Nagasaki! What are you saying?" Arthur growled as Chris pinned him with his blade.

"Her majesty knows be-" Nagasaki flinched and held his head, closing his eyes and dropping his grip on Light.

"Ģanger?" Chris queried looking back at the other male.

"Döpple…I need your help…" Nagasaki's dominator struggled to say.

"Right." As soon as that was said, Chris' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground, unmoving.

"What the…?" Arthur questioned blinking.

"Chris?" Brittany questioned again furrowing her brows in worry.

"S-stop….!" Nagasaki seethed gripping his scalp harsher. Light, Brittany, and Arthur noticed as a shadow escaped from Chris' body and went towards Nagasaki's body. A dark aura surrounded his body and Nagasaki shouted in pain.

"Stop struggling if you know what's good for you…" a voice that over shadowed him warned.

"Get out of him now!" Light shouted getting to his feet.

"Hm…we don't have time for this…let go of the body Döpple." Another voice said.

"Are you sure…?"

"We're already found out…what use is it anymore…?" Ģanger finally escaped Nagasaki's body and slashed at it as it started to fall, blood mixing with the grass as his body fell with a thud, "Now he joins the others of his team."

_**You all assume-**_

_**I'm safe here in my room.**_

_**Unless I try to start again.**_

A shout was heard that echoed through the trees and the three looked in the direction it rang out from. "What was that?" Zulona questioned grimacing.

"Who knows, but I'm certain we're to find out soon enough." Gabriel muttered in a monotone.

"Are you always such a pessimistic person?" Shadow questioned looking at Gabriel with a slight leer.

"You'd be one too if you had your heart stolen." Gabriel countered.

"Touché…" Shadow commented crossing his arms before turning back into the direction of the shout, "It's an unfamiliar voice to me though…" Shadow thought out loud.

"It's Nagasaki's voice…" Zulona said without an emotion.

"How do you know?" Shadow questioned looking over at her with amazed optics.

"Know what?" Zulona questioned looking back at Shadow with a confused gaze.

"Never mind that-let's go see what happened to Nagasaki." Shadow said before turning towards the direction that the scream was heard from.

"Alright." Zulona said with a wide smile.

"If it's the queen, we have no chance…" Gabriel whispered to himself.

"Do me a favor and keep your thoughts amongst yourself." Shadow sighed.

_**I don't want to be the one-**_

_**The battles always choose.**_

'_**Cause inside I realize.**_

_**That I'm the one confused.**_

Brittany picked up Chris' body and Arthur disconnected himself from the blade and glared over as two shadows dropped Nagasaki's body. Light pulled out his own blade from its sheath and glared at the two shadows.

"Pity, he had a promising body too…" the darker based clone said.

"Well, we might as well end these three with the powers we gained…should we not?" the other smirked.

Ģanger sighed, "Very well, Döpple…have it your way…" he said as he crossed his arms. Döpple smirked and black mist formed around his hands. Light glared at the male and tightened the grip he held on his sword.

"Look out!" Brittany shouted, Light glanced over at her before glancing back towards the twins only to see a brief flash of light and a sword about to pierce through his skull. He dodged just inches before it hit him and jumped back.

"How I hate killjoys…" Döpple mused looking at Brittany out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll have it handled then…" Ģanger hummed walking towards Brittany and Arthur. Ģanger held out his hand and in it, pieces of metal began to reform into a chainsaw like type weapon, "Who's first?" he questioned with a dark smirk. Arthur pulled out his sword and glared at him, "I assume you're up then?"

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for-**_

_**Or why I have to scream.**_

_**I don't know why I instigate,**_

_**And say what I don't mean…**_

"_And how was __**I**__ supposed to know this, darling brother?" the black haired boy asked with a smirk._

"_You were the one that said it would happen…" the blonde growled crossing his arms._

"…_I suppose you're right then…" the elder brother said rolling his aqua colored eyes._

"…_can't believe I'm saying this…" Chris muttered to himself, "But, Chuck, we need you on this."_

"_Thought you'd never ask, Dear Chris." Chuck said with a wide smirk._

"_So what do you say?" Chris questioned crossing his arms._

"_Fine. I already have some others in mind. I suppose I could help out this group of rebellion." Chuck sighed closing his eyes._

"_Who did you have in mind?" Chris questioned blinking._

"_Eh, you'll soon see."_

_**I don't know how I got this way,**_

_**I know it's not all right.**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit,**_

_**I'm breaking the habit…**_

_**Tonight.**_

"Heads up!" Arthur looked up and his eyes widened before he jumped back, just in time to dodge a boy that landed roughly on his feet, "Whoa, Haha, rough landing!" he laughed at himself.

"How many times have I told you, Coby, to watch where you jump? You might kill yourself one of these days." Another said as he walked through from behind Brittany.

"Right. Sorry Cody." Coby said with a close-eyed smile. Coby had light brown hair and deep green eyes and Cody had darker brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"And you are…?" Ģanger questioned with a frown.

"…how'd you know anyone was in front of you?" Coby questioned noting the blindfold with slightly widened eyes.

"Call it a hunch. Now you, who are you?" the dark twin asked again getting impatient.

"Doesn't really matter, your time is limited now." Cody said crossing his arms.

"That's probably what you th-" he flinched and he trembled lightly, "Wha-what is this?"

"I wouldn't move if I were you…you may…" the voice chuckled, "lose your head."

"Here comes the spoilsport…" Coby commented with a small smile.

_**Clutching my cure.**_

_**I tightly lock the door.**_

_**I try to catch my breath again.**_

Aqua eyes turned to see the blonde that lay in Brittany's arms, "…not even a month…" Chuck said closing his eyes and turning towards the paralyzed male, "Tell me, did you kill him?"

"What if I di-" before Ģanger could finish his sentence, Chuck disappeared suddenly and came up behind him before piercing the clones skull with his hand, going all the way through, wrapping his hand around the already dead male's neck, twisting, and instantly decapitating him. He shrugged the boy's head off of his hand and kicked down his body that still stood after the quick death.

"Then that happens…" Chuck said with an unemotional gaze.

"Y-you…" Döpple started looking back towards his fallen brother.

"Half your power relies in your brother…does it not?" Chuck questioned glancing back at the other with an indefinable look, "Tell me, why did you kill my brother?"

Döpple blinked, "Your bro-" he eyes widened when Chuck had a firm grasp on his arm, staining Döpple with his own brother's blood.

"Don't be stupid. The blonde over there." He said motioning towards Chris and Brittany.

"It was our jo-" Chuck suddenly twisted Döpple's arm out of its socket and stabbed his chest with his own bone. Döpple screamed in pain and cringed harshly before falling to his knees.

Chuck's eyes slightly tightened, "That's not the answer I'm looking for."

"Then what am I supposed to te-!" Chuck pushed his bone more into the center of his chest again the boy let out a shout, "The queen wants to get rid of you all! She sent Ģanger and me to assassinate you all! It was only a job! I promise…!" Döpple cringed as Chuck was gradually twisting his arm, literally.

"I have all day like this, and so do you. You won't die by this unless your joint reaches your heart or cuts into your lung. Both of which won't happen unless you tell me what I want to know." Chuck calmly spoke with a small glare rising in the back of his optics.

_**I hurt much more-**_

_**Than anything before**_

_**I had no options left again.**_

Shadow saw as the black haired male held a red haired boy by his broken limb. The young colonel's eyes slightly widened and the two besides him stared in shock.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Zulona said through already watering eyes. Gabriel glanced at her and then stepped to the other side, away from her. Shadow turned back to both of them and leered at the two.

"Tell me…" the spiked black haired boy growled at the one he held hostage.

"I told you all that I know!" the red head cringed.

"You didn't. I want to know what your phrase is." The other replied with a glare. The golden eyes of the other widened.

"H-how did you know about that?" he asked with terror concealed optics.

"Patience is not one of my attributes…"

"It's…break-" blood shot out and the black haired male's eyes faltered as the blood hit against his chainmail. Döpple's body fell to his back and the bullet hole through his head made Chuck fidget in anger. He dropped the dead male's arm and glanced over in the direction the attack came from, as did mostly everyone else, and they saw a familiar smirk.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you all again." Fury smirked.

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

'_**Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused.**_

"_Black sound…?" Dawn questioned._

"_Yes…it's…a specific trace that one could sense after they've been in close perimeters to a time reaper…" DayBreak replied with furrowed brows._

"_Time reaper…? Sounds…interesting." Dawn said with a small smirk playing onto his lips._

"_That's because they are." DayBreak said with a smirk of his own, "Supposedly, the moment that their eyes catch a glance of you, your "Life Timer" begins its countdown starting from ten. You can see the seconds of your life slowly descend to zero before your eyes."_

"_No kidding?" Dawn blinked, losing his smirk and perking with interest._

"_Might serve useful though…don't you think?"_

"_More than definite. These creatures could prove useful…if you were to ever manage to "Recruit" one…" Dawn said with a small frown._

"_I will. But I need to come with a sacrifice…" DayBreak smirked._

_Dawn raised a brow, "I have a great role in this war. You can't think of sacrificing me…"_

"_Did I say it was you? No…you don't have that certain…serene personality that they hunger for…" the commander smirked, closing his eyes._

"'_Serene'…? Who is this cool headed person that you're thinking of…?" Dawn questioned, but he had already gained an idea._

"_I sent him to Gabriel, hoping that the judge of cards would kill him, but…apparently he succeeded in recruiting him…my son proves to be…a nuisance…he will die…sooner than later."_

"…_sir, if you don't mind me asking…why…do you hate him?" Dawn questioned with a non-emotional gaze._

"_I…don't hate him…I never did…but…he's part of the reason for why my wife died...and why my brother died as well…"_

"…_he's not your real son…is he…?"_

"…_no…"_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for-**_

_**Or why I have to scream.**_

_**I don't know why I instigate-**_

_**And say what I don't mean.**_

Blue optics opened slightly to view a worried girl above him, **'Brittany…?' **he thought with a slight cringe. She looked down and finally met his gaze, "Chris?" she had a smile that was only visible behind her eyes. His eyes looked past her and his optics caught glance of an assassin looming over her, gazing back at him with his silver optics. The killer smirked and aimed his gun towards Brittany and himself.

Chris' eyes widened, "Look out!" he pulled Brittany towards him and rolled them both out of the way of the bullet. Chuck glanced over towards the blonde and brunette and his eyes slightly sparked with an indefinable feeling. He looked down back at Döpple's body and bent down and grabbed hold of his arm. Ripping the skin and tissue that held the limb still attached to the rest of the body, Chuck now held the arm in his hand. Fresh blood dripped onto his shoes and the grass below him.

He smirked, "This should do nicely." The arm began to gather in dark mist and soon after, a large, demonic blade took its place. He looked back up at Fury and his eyes dimmed with anticipation.

"Looks like you got some new members with you…" Fury said taking note of a few that were there. He looked around, "Hm…where's mister antisocial?"

"_Shadow_ is none of your concern. You on the other hand, have lived past your limit." Light said with a glare.

"Did I now? Maybe I should talk to my brother about that…" he smirked.

"Enough talk," Chuck said getting into a stance, "Now you die." He dashed towards the assassin and Fury's eyes widened slightly in reaction before aiming his sniper towards the black haired male.

He shot…

_**I don't know how I got this way,**_

_**I know it's not all right.**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit,**_

_**I'm breaking the habit-**_

_**Tonight.**_

"_A demon, Cruvatos, was said to be a devil that was able to transfer into bodies by mere touch by will, and once the host had served their use, they'd turn to ash. The fist host was a man named Syyuke, a samurai of the orchard family. He was a warrior corrupted by darkness, in search for power, that is until he stumbled across the shrine of Cruvatos. A mere touch to his once burial ground was all that Cruvatos needed to take over the proud warrior's body. After that, Cruvatos released a reign upon that era. But one day, another samurai, one that remains unnamed, challenged Cruvatos and his host. This foe held much more experience than Syyuke once held, and was slain by this mysterious champion. Right as he was about to send off the finishing blow, Cruvatos caught said warrior's arm and transferred his spirit into this unknown fighter's. Syyuke's body fell to ash and the new warrior was then the carrier of Cruvatos. Some say that this creature lives on, switching bodies as they waste away, and walking the trail of red as he slays in his wake."_

"_And you believe this…?"_

"_I do."_

"_What makes you so sure?"_

"_Because, ignorant mortal, I am Cruvatos…the ultimate being that walks this pathetic world…"_

_**I'll paint it on the walls**_

'_**Cause I'm the one at fault.**_

_**I'll never fight again.**_

_**And this is how it ends.**_

A huge card blocked the bullet from hitting Chuck and the aqua eyed boy glanced to his side to see the masked judge that had saved him from the hit. Gabriel twirled his finger and the card turned into a sword that turned to face towards Fury. Silver optics widened and he jumped off the limb of the tree, just in time to avoid the blade. Fury glared over at Gabriel and dashed towards him, but the cool headed dealer didn't flinch. As Fury was mere feet away, another blade blocked his path. He looked at its wielder and his eyes tightened, "Was wondering when you'd show…Shadow…"

"Likewise." Shadow replied with a growing leer. Suddenly, a trident came from behind the bush that they emerged from and pierced through Fury's wrist. The trident turned down and struck through the ground, bringing the assassin pinned with it.

"Good shot, Zulona." Shadow commented as the blue haired nurse stepped out from behind her spot.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Fury growled and closed his eyes, "Havoc…we're done here…" as soon as he said that, his body vanished instantly and the trident lay in the spot where he was previously, resting on its side. The group gawked in astonishment and minutes passed in silence. No one spoke. Light reached to pick up Nagasaki's fallen body, but before he could even ghost over it, the boy's body detonated into petals of orchids. The group subconsciously bowed their heads, knowing too well that another was lost of their regiment.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for,**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate,**_

_**And say what I don't mean.**_

"Did better than you'll ever do." Chuck smirked.

"And where do you see that?" Chris questioned crossing his arms.

"Well, with these two, I have four others keeping watch around this area…five if you count the rat…" Chuck said pondering slightly.

"…you hired a rat?" Chris blinked.

"Well, supposedly to him…no…but he is a fat rodent!" Chuck smiled widely.

"…" Chris was silent for a moment, "…I'm curious to see these fighters that beat me…"

"Ah, are you now? I'll show you then." Chuck whistled and it echoed throughout the forest. Then three others joined them. A boy with dark hair and deep red eyes with a ferret hanging from his shoulder, a girl with bright azure eyes and light blue hair, and another female with dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, "Well, here we are. Let me introduce you to the team: The blue eyed twin over there," he said pointing towards Cody, "Is, of course Cody. The one next to him is Coby. And although they look the same, name sounds alike, and they are the polar opposites, they aren't related." Chuck smiled as if he were pleased with himself, "Guy with the rat on-"

"How many times have I told you…" the others gazed with widened eyes as the rodent on the black haired male's back spoke, "I'M NOT A RAT!"

Chuck's eyes closed slightly, "Right…well, the one with the one that claims he's not a rat is Dean." The boy nodded and bowed his head slightly, "Girl to his right," Chuck continued pointing to the light blue haired girl, "Is our pretty young lady, Aina," he smiled slightly without anyone taking real notice, "The one next to **her** is Melody." He said motioning to the girl with blonde hair. Both girls curtseyed with a smile.

"…" Light remained silent and he turned to his brother, "It will be hard to trust these two…including their new…"group"…" he whispered, "I know you saw that kill…"

Shadow closed his eyes, "I know…" he reopened his eyes and looked over at Chris, "I couldn't help but notice that shadow either…the one that escaped Chris…" he gazed over at Döpple's body.

"Yeah…I saw that too…" Light agreed.

"So…maybe he wasn't doing it on his-" Shadow stopped when he noticed the black haired male looking back at him with a slight leer, "Let's talk later…let them into our group but have someone watch them…"

"Right." Light replied with a nod.

"Colonels…I'm sorry for being so rude, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Chuck Caige. I am Chris' older brother. I've been put on a task to help my young step sister's group." He said glancing back at Brittany.

Her eyes widened, "'Step sister'?" she repeated.

"Glad to meet you too, miss Brittany." He said before turning back to the two colonels, "So, here I am, asking you to join your group, merging my own with yours. If you'd be so…oh, what's the word…credulous?" his smirk made Light uneasy and his eyes were unreadable to Shadow.

"…I don't want to be too "credulous"…so allow us to think about it for a while…" Shadow said.

"If you don't mind…" Light added crossing his arms.

"Of course not, young colonels…" Chuck smiled before bowing his head.

_**I don't know how I got this way,**_

_**I know it's not all right.**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit,**_

_**I'm breaking the habit-**_

_**Tonight…**_

**Chapter XX**

-Mourn Evermore-

"He turned on us, what is there not to get?" Light questioned through bared teeth.

"I just refuse to believe that one of my best would deceive you both like that…" DayBreak said looking to his side.


End file.
